Seongwoo Day Care
by maecchiato
Summary: [CHAP 8 IS UP!] Seongwoo pusing disuruh jagain tiga bocah kelebihan energi yang suka nempelin dia ke mana-mana. Tapi, kalau gara-gara itu dia jadi tambah deket sama gebetannya, Seongwoo mah rela. Seongwoo ft. tiga bocil: Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin; dan bidadari Minhyun. onghwang!gs. lokal!au.
1. Prolog

Seongwoo memarkirkan sepeda motornya di halaman rumah dan dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar suara riuh dari dalam rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan helm, ia berjalan kembali keluar dari halaman rumah. Seongwoo menepuk jidatnya ketika baru menyadari ada dua mobil terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya.

Seongwoo bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut dengan Guanlin dan Woojin yang kejar-kejaran di ruang tamu. "Eh, bocil-bocilnya Abang, lagi liburan ya?"

Woojin dan Guanlin berhenti lari dan dengan kompak menolehkan kepala ke arah Seongwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Loh Abang Seongwoo!" Dua anak laki-laki itu meletakkan pistol mainannya sembarangan dan langsung menghambur ke arah Seongwoo.

Guanlin yang lebih muda, tapi lebih tinggi memeluk perut Seongwoo. Woojin menarik-narik lengan baju Seongwoo meminta untuk digendong. Bocah lima tahun itu memekik senang ketika Seongwoo mengangkat tubuhnya yang semakin berat.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan posisi Guanlin yang masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Seongwoo sedang Woojin di gendongannya. "Abang Seongwoo, Guanlin juga mau digendong," Guanlin si bayi besar merengek. Seongwoo mengelus rambut hitam Guanlin dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Guanlin badannya gede, Abang gak kuat gendongnya." Seongwoo tersenyum ke arah Guanlin yang mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Mas Woojin kan badannya lebih kecil dari Guanlin, jadi Abang kuat gendongnya," lanjutnya lagi. Woojin dalam gendongannya terkekeh geli, "Guanlin kalo makan jangan banyak-banyak, nanti gede. Terus Abang Seongwoo gak bisa gendongnya."

Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Seongwoo dan dengan wajah cemberutnya berjalan mendahului mereka menuju ke ruang keluarga. Seongwoo dan Woojin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu bocah paling muda di keluarga Seongwoo itu.

"Woojin, turun ya? Kamu berat, Abang gak kuat."

.

.

.

 ** _maecchiato presents_**

 ** _casts_** : Ong Seongwoo; tiga bocil: Park Jihoon!gs, Park Woojin, dan Lai Guanlin; Hwang Minhyun!gs

 ** _other casts_** : Justice League and Produce 101 members

lokal!au

.

.

.

HAI! balik lagi dengan saya.

Jadi gimana?? Dilanjut tida???


	2. Liburan

Sungwoon sedang memasak ketika Seongwoo menginjakkan kakinya di dapur untuk mengambil minum. Perempuan 31 tahun itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara kulkas yang dibuka. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat Seongwoo sedang minum air dingin langsung dari botolnya.

"Ya Allah, ngagetin aja kamu." Sungwoon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah memastikan keberadaan Seongwoo di sana.

"Lagi libur, Mbak?" tanya yang lebih muda. Laki-laki itu memanjangkan leher sedikit untuk menengok apa yang sedang dimasak oleh kakak tertuanya itu.

"Mama papanya sih enggak, anak-anak doang yang libur sekolah," jawab Sungwoon. "Kamu juga libur kan, Dek?" tanya Sungwoon melanjutkan.

Seongwoo mengangguk, "Mulai Senin libur. Kenapa?"

Sungwoon membuka lemari untuk mencari daun salam yang akan ditambahkan ke dalam tumisan bumbunya. "Gak papa sih, tanya aja."

Dengan cekatan, tangan Sungwoon menambahkan air ke dalam wajan. Membuat bau harum menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Seongwoo yang masih berdiri di belakang Sungwoon meringis menahan air liurnya agar tidak tumpah. Perutnya keroncongan karena belum diisi dari siang tadi.

Sungwoon belajar memasak ketika ia menjadi pengantin baru enam tahun yang lalu. Seongwoo tidak menyangka kemampuan kakak perempuannya yang dulu tomboi ini meningkat drastis dalan urusan masak-memasak.

"Kayaknya enak tuh." Seongwoo berujar di samping Sungwoon, tepat di telinganya. Sungwoon terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "Ya Allah kirain udah gak di sini." Ia mengelus dada.

Seongwoo terkekeh dan langsung berlari keluar dapur. Sambil menjauh ia berkata, "Makin tua, makin kagetan kamu, Mbak." Lalu tertawa keras.

.

.

"Jihoon mana, Woojin?"

Woojin menelan rotinya pelan-pelan. Ia menggigit rotinya lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo. "Sama Papa ke Alfamidi, beli es krim."

"Om Dongho mana?" Seongwoo mengigit roti di genggaman Woojin dan si empunya roti langsung meliriknya tajam. Seongwoo menyubit pipi Woojin yang menggembung karena kesal.

"Tidur di kamar," jawab bocah lima tahun itu dengan nada kesal.

"Tante Kenta?" Seongwoo bertanya lagi.

"Di kamar juga."

Guanlin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mendekat ke arah Seongwoo dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ia meraih remote televisi di samping Woojin dan mengganti channelnya. Woojin mendelik dan merebut remote itu dari tangan mungil Guanlin. "Spongebob aja lucu!" ujar Woojin.

"Gak mau! Aku mau lihat Upin dan Ipin!" Guanlin mulai merengek.

Kalau urusan menonton televisi seperti ini, Seongwoo paham betul bahwasannya Woojin tidak pernah mau diganggu. Jadi, sebelum mereka berdua bertengkar dan pukul-pukulan, Seongwoo menggendong tubuh bongsor Guanlin untuk menjauh dari ruang televisi.

"Guanlin mau main bola gak sama Abang?" bujuk Seongwoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk bokong Guanlin berusaha menggoda agar Guanlin tidak merengek lagi.

"Iya mau! Ayo, Bang!"

Guanlin bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Seongwoo, meminta dilepaskan. Seongwoo akhirnya menurunkan Guanlin dari gendongannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena menggendong Guanlin bukan urusan yang mudah. Bocah empat tahun itu lari-larian di sepanjang jalan kampung karena senang diajak bermain bola oleh Seongwoo.

"Jangan lari-lari Guanlin! Di sini aja dulu!" Seongwoo berteriak memanggil Guanlin yang berlari semakin jauh. Ia terus memanggil Guanlin sampai bocah itu menurut dan kembali menghampiri Seongwoo di depan rumah.

Guanlin menarik ujung kemeja Seongwoo berulang kali dengan semangat. "Ayo Abang! Ayo!"

Seongwoo maklum karena Guanlin merupakan anak semata wayang kakaknya. Dongho sibuk bekerja dan Kenta baru pulang dari butiknya ketika Guanlin sedang tidur siang. Guanlin jarang bermain ketika di rumah. Ia hanya bermain ketika bersama teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak sambil menunggu sopirnya datang menjemput.

"Guanlin udah mandi belum? Abang belum mandi nih, belum salat juga," kata Seongwoo. Guanlin menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. "Guanlin belum salat juga, Bang! Tapi Guanlin sudah mandi dong!" Ia menjawab dengan semangat.

Seongwoo menuntun Guanlin untuk masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Untungnya anak itu tidak merengek dan menuruti saja langkah Seongwoo yang membawanya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Kamu tunggu sini ya, Abang mau mandi dulu. Habis ini kita main bola, oke?"

"Oke!" Guanlin mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke depan muka Seongwoo. Woojin menolehkan kepala begitu Seongwoo menyebutkan kata 'bermain' dan 'bola'.

"Aku ikut juga!" Woojin menyambar cepat sebelum Seongwoo menaiki anak tangga.

"Iya iya, jangan berantem ya? Tunggu Abang dulu!"

Seongwoo berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga, kemudian membalikkan badannya, "Jangan cakar-cakaran!" Nasihat Seongwoo sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan dua bocah laki-laki beda usia itu di ruang keluarga.

.

.

Ketika Seongwoo sudah wangi sehabis mandi dan salat, ia segera turun untuk menepati janjinya mengajak dua keponakan laki-lakinya itu bermain bola. Ia melihat Jihoon yang duduk anteng menonton televisi sembari menjilat es krim stik rasa cokelatnya. Taehyun juga ada di sana, sedang melerai Woojin dan Guanlin yang berebut es krim cup rasa stroberi.

"Mas Taehyun!" panggil Seongwoo.

Taehyun yang sebelumnya memegang es krim cup stroberi akhirnya lengah dan berhasil direbut oleh Woojin. Guanlin hampir saja menangis, tapi berhasil dibujuk oleh Taehyun dengan memberikannya es krim cup rasa cokelat.

"Seongwoo, lagi libur?"

Seongwoo mengambil tempat di sisi Taehyun. Pemuda 20 tahun itu mengubak isi tas plastik Alfamidi di depannya dan meraih satu botol yoghurt plain dari sana. "Iya, Mas mulai Senin," jawab Seongwoo sambil membuka tutupnya dan meneguk yoghurtnya sedikit.

"Abang! Ayo katanya main bola." Guanlin berdiri masih dengan es krim cup ditangannya, diikuti Woojin yang lebih dulu menghabiskan es krimnya dan menyisakan cemong-cemong es krim di sekitar bibirnya.

"Cuci tangan dulu, habis itu main. Guanlin dihabisin dulu es krimnya." Setelah Taehyun berkata demikian Woojin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan dan membersihkan sisa es krim di bibirnya. Guanlin kembali duduk manis dan menyendok es krimnya dengan cepat dan mengunyahnya agar lekas habis. Seongwoo meringis ngilu melihat Guanlin mengunyah es krimnya dengan cepat seperti itu.

Guanlin meletakkan bungkus es krimnya sembarangan, lantas bangkit untuk mengambil bola plastik di dalam keranjang. Ia langsung keluar rumah dengan bola sepak plastik di pelukannya. Seongwoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib keponakannya itu.

Jihoon masih anteng menonton televisi tanpa menghiraukan huru-hara yang dibuat oleh saudara-saudaranya. Woojin juga berlari keluar rumah masih dengan kaki yang basah dan membuat lantai becek karena ulahnya. Seongwoo lagi-lagi dibuat takjub dengan anak-anak itu. Ia mengarahkan cup es krim milik Guanlin yang sisa banyak kepada Jihoon.

"Punya Guanlin masih banyak, habisin, Ji."

Meskipun perempuan, Jihoon termasuk yang nafsu makannya paling besar. Dibandingkan Woojin dan Guanlin, Jihoon punya tubuh lebih besar. Pipinya tembam dan Seongwoo tidak kuat untuk tidak menyubitnya.

Dengan senyum manis, Jihoon menerima uluran es krim dari Seongwoo. Ia kemudian melahap es krimnya sambil menonton Pororo.

.

.

Panci berisikan sayur lodeh yang mengepulkan uap ditaruh Seongwoo tepat di tengah meja makan. Setelah melaksanakan salat magrib berjamaah dengan Taehyun sebagai imamnya, keluarga besar itu berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam.

Ibu dan ayah Seongwoo duduk di meja makan setelah menyendok nasi. Dongho langsung mengambil dua potong ayam goreng dan menyendok banyak labu siam dari sayur lodeh. Ia kemudian duduk di depan televisi dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Kenta berada di ruang tamu setelah mengambil sepiring nasi beserta sayur dan lauk untuk menyuapi Guanlin yang tidak pernah bisa diam. Bocah itu terus berlarian, membuat Kenta mengurut kening karena tingkah terlalu hiper anaknya.

Guanlin bermain dengan truknya yang tadi baru saja diberi tali oleh Seongwoo agar dia mudah menyeretnya ke mana-mana. Kenta semakin pusing karena setelah Guanlin duduk di sofa untuk makan satu suapan, dia berlari lagi memutari rumah sambil berteriak kegirangan.

Woojin dan Jihoon duduk di samping pamannya yang rela mengalah mengganti channel televisi ke acara kartun kesukaan Jihoon. Si kembar itu makan sendiri-sendiri setelah Sungwoon menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Jihoon tipe yang rapi. Makanannya tidak berceceran di mana-mana. Namun, Woojin kebalikannya. Bocah laki-laki itu terlalu cerewet hingga nasinya meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

Seongwoo makan di samping Taehyun yang juga duduk di karpet ruang keluarga. Ia ikut memerhatikan aktivitas makan si bocah kembar beda sifat itu.

"Mas, balik kapan?"

Di tengah aktivitas makannya, Seongwoo bertanya kepada Taehyun di sampingnya. Sebelum menjawab, Taehyun menelan terlebih dahulu makanannya. "Besok pagi. Soalnya Sungwoon masih kerja, kalo Mas sendiri sih fleksibel," jawabnya.

Seongwoo mangut-mangut. "Mas Dongho balik juga?"

Dongho mengangguk sambil menyendokkan nasinya. "Iya, Mas masih masuk. Guanlin aja yang ditinggal di sini, soalnya minta liburan sama Mamah," jawab Dongho.

"Lho, gak nangis emang Guanlin ditinggal di sini? Mbak Kenta ikut di sini juga kan?" Seongwoo bertanya penasaran. Pasalnya bocah itu tidak pernah ditinggal sendirian tanpa orang tuanya.

"Kenta ikut pulang sama Mas. Guanlin sendiri yang minta. Mas jamin gak nangis dia."

"Jihoon sama Woojin juga di sini kok, jadi Guanlin ada temennya," sambung Taehyun.

"Lho jadi bocil-bocil ini liburan di sini gitu?" Seongwoo melotot kaget.

"Biarin aja kenapa sih, Dek. Mamah kan kangen sama anak kecil soalnya anak-anak Mamah udah pada gede semua." Mamah berjalan dari arah dapur setelah mengembalikan piring dan cuci tangan. Ayahnya di meja makan juga menimpali, "Kan ada Seongwoo juga di sini, ada yang jagain kan mereka? Kamu libur kan, Dek?"

Seongwoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Iya sih, tapi Seongwoo kan pengen maen. Masa disuruh jaga bocil-bocil itu?"

"Mereka kan jarang ke sini, Dek. Kalo gak liburan juga gak nginep di sini. Emangnya kamu gak kangen apa sama mereka? Lihat tuh, Guanlin seneng banget waktu kamu baru pulang kampus tadi."

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, membuat Seongwoo merengut. "Ya kangen sih, tapi... hm... yaudahlah," jawabnya pasrah. Dongho dan Taehyun serta Mamah dan Ayahnya tertawa hangat melihat wajah pasrah laki-laki 20 tahun itu.

Sepertinya, hidup Seongwoo seminggu ke depan lebih penuh warna.

.

.

.

[Masih lanjutannya yg prolog kemarin. Biar ga gantung, aku up sekarang aja. Oh ya, kayaknya update cerita ini bakal molor2 soalnya mikirin cerita sebelah juga.

PS. Nulis 'Seongwoo' dan 'Sungwoon' bikin aku bingung. Semoga kalian ga bingung bacanya ya.]


	3. Beli Jajan

Seongwoo melihat di kanan-kirinya berjajar truk makanan yang menjajakan berbagai jenis jajanan. Mulai dari makanan ringan, makanan berat, hingga pencuci mulut. Mata Seongwoo membulat seakan takjub dengan pemandangan indah visual makanan-makanan itu. Bau yang semerbak menusuk indra penciumannya, sehingga merangsang kelenjar air ludah dan menghasilkan banyak air liur di mulutnya.

Seongwoo meneguk ludahnya kasar sembari bibirnya menggumamkan betapa takjubnya dia akan kelezatan masakan itu. Harum tumisan bawang dipadu dengan daging sapi, membuatnya goyah. Seongwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi hingga air liurnya menetes dan yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah sensasi basah yang menggelitik.

" _Abang! Ayo bangun!_ "

Sayup-sayup suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar oleh indra Seongwoo. Ia perlahan membuka mata dan seberkas cahaya matahari yang terhalang tirai menyilaukan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan bau menempel di bantal dan wajahnya.

Matanya membuka lebar. Seongwoo terduduk dan tangannya langsung menyentuh pipi yang terasa lengket. Dengan wajah terkejutnya, ia sadar bahwa festival jajanan tadi hanyalah mimpi yang membuat banyak bekas air liur di sarung bantal dan pipinya.

"Hah, sial! Mimpi doang!" gumamnya.

Ia menyibak selimut dan terkejut ketika menemukan tiga makhluk kecil yang berdiri di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Dua di antara mereka memasang wajah siap tertawa dan satunya lagi menatapnya datar.

"Kalian sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Seongwoo sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air liur di sudut bibirnya.

Woojin langsung menimpali, "Sejak tadi." Sedetik kemudian ia dan Guanlin dengan kompak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah bingung Seongwoo yang lucu.

Sedangkan Jihoon masih menatap datar ke arah Seongwoo dan dua adiknya bergantian. "Ih Abang Seongwoo udah gede kok masih ngileran," ujar gadis kecil itu.

Seongwoo sendiri hanya bisa menahan malu karena ketahuan sedang ngiler oleh tiga keponakannya yang kadang lucu, kadang menyebalkan ini. Ia mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk keluar dari kanarnya. "Udah sana keluar dari kamar Abang," perintahnya.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Jihoon langsung balik badan dan keluar dari kamar Seongwoo. Dua bocah lainnya masih tertawa sampai tiduran di lantai saking lucunya menurut mereka. Seongwoo akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan menyeret dua bocah itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Seongwoo dapat mendengar suara ejekan Woojin dari luar. "Bang Seongwoo udah gede, tapi ngileran!" Yang diikuti suara langkah kaki Woojin dan Guanlin berlarian di sepanjang lantai dua.

.

.

"Nenek mana?"

Seongwoo menyendok nasi ke piringnya. Matanya awas mengamati tiga bocah yang duduk anteng di depan televisi sambil meminum susu kotaknya masing-masing. Tiga dari mereka tidak ada yang bergeming membalas pertanyaan Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu mengambil sayur dan dua potong tahu serta dua potong tempe ke piringnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Jihoon yang menyedot susu kotaknya.

"Nenek mana, Ji?" Seongwoo melahap nasi dan sayur sopnya.

"Kata Nenek tadi pergi senam," jawab bocah perempuan itu.

"Mama Papa Jihoon udah pulang?" Seongwoo bertanya lagi.

"Udah tadi pagi. Sama om Dongho sama tante Kenta juga."

"Kok Abang gak dibangunin?" Seongwoo mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat.

Efek mimpi tadi membuat perutnya berbunyi keras saat dia mandi. Jadi setelah beres mandi, Seongwoo langsung turun ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah ibunya hari ini memasak sesuatu untuk ia makan. Hari-hari biasanya ia bahkan tidak pernah sarapan karena sang ibu jarang sekali masak pagi-pagi. Kalau tidak ada roti, dia terpaksa harus makan di kantin kampus. Atau kenyataan paling buruk kalau ada kelas pagi, dia harus tahan lapar sampai siang nanti.

"Bang Seongwoo tidur mulu sih! Tadi Guanlin bangunin gak bangun-bangun," Woojin menimpali. Guanlin yang sedang minum susu kotaknya di samping Woojin ikut menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

"Kok kalian gak nangis ditinggal sama Mama sama Papa?" Yang Seongwoo ingat, tahun lalu ketika libur puasa Ramadan, Woojin dan Jihoon tidak berhenti menangis ketika Sungwoon dan Taehyun menitipkan keduanya kepada Neneknya di Malang. Namun, yang Seongwoo lihat sekarang malah dua bocah kembar beserta bocah laki-laki bertubuh bongsor yang menunjukkan cengiran lebar ke arahnya.

"Ya gak dong! Kan sudah besar!" Woojin menjawab dengan semangat. "Kan di sini ada Abang, Jihoon gak takut lagi," Jihoon ikut menjawab dengan semangat.

"Guanlin? Gak nangis?" Seongwoo melirik Guanlin yang kini menggigiti sedotan susunya.

Guanlin menggeleng kuat, "Di sini kan banyak teman, banyak jajan juga. Banyak tempat main, jadi Guanlin suka." Ia berujar dengan lantang.

"Abang, ayo jalan-jalan ke alun-alun dong!" Woojin berujar tiba-tiba setelah tadi beranjak ke dapur untuk membuang bungkus susu kotaknya. Seongwoo dalam hati tersenyum bahagia karena menurutnya Woojin dan Jihoon mulai berkembang banyak. Woojin bahkan tidak semalas dulu yang setelah makan jajan, bungkusnya tidak dibuang. Sekarang, tanpa disuruh pun ia membuang bungkus susu kotaknya ke tempat sampah. Seongwoo merasa lega, setidaknya mengasuh mereka bertiga tidak akan sesulit ketika Jihoon dan Woojin masih dalam masa suka nangis.

"Besok aja jalan-jalannya ya, Abang capek habis sekolah kemarin," jawab Seongwoo.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir, "Yaaaahhh..." Ia mendesah kecewa. Seongwoo jadi tidak tega melihat bocah perempuan satu-satunya di sana itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Beli jajan aja yuk di Alfamidi?" Tawar Seongwoo. Tiga bocah yang sudah menghabiskan susu kotaknya itu dengan kompak mengangguk semangat.

"Bentar, Abang makan dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama!"

.

.

Guanlin menarik tangan Jihoon untuk ikut berlari bersamanya dan Woojin. Meski ogah-ogahan, tapi bocah perempuan itu tetap menuruti Guanlin untuk ikut berlari. Jantung Seongwoo hampir copot saat Woojin nyaris tersandung batu ketika berlari. Bocah lima tahun itu malah terkikik dan menantang Guanlin untuk lomba lari sampai di ujung kampung.

"Heh! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatoh!" Seongwoo segera menghampiri dua bocah laki-laki beda usia itu dan mencegahnya untuk berlarian lagi. "Kalo lari-lari lagi gak Abang beliin jajan. Kakak Jihoon aja yang Abang beliin," ancamnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Guanlin dan Woojin mengurungkan niat untuk lomba lari. Mereka berdua kini malah berjalan di sisi Seongwoo dengan bergandengan tangan dan Jihoon di tengah.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai, tiga bocah itu langsung berlarian dan berebut masuk ke dalam Alfamart. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan lagi teriakan Seongwoo yang mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak lari-larian.

Jihoon langsung berdiri di depan rak tinggi berisikan berbagai macam cemilan. Mulai dari kripik kentang, kripik singkong, kacang, dan teman-temannya. Mata bocah perempuan itu berbinar senang. Ia meraih kripik singkong ukuran besar rasa rumput laut dan memeluknya erat.

Seongwoo memerhatikan Guanlin dan Woojin yang memandangi deretan minuman dingin di dalam kulkas-kulkas besar. Woojin berusaha membantu Guanlin membuka kulkas yang pintunya terlalu besar untuk mereka buka sendirian. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, Seongwoo berjalan ke arah mereka dan membukakan pintu kulkasnya.

Guanlin meraih dua minuman botol berbentuk Pororo warna biru dan merah. Woojin juga mengambil dua kotak susu rasa pisang. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengambil yang rasa stroberi juga. Pada akhirnya ia mengembalikan satu kotak yang berasa pisang dan mengambil satu yang rasa stroberi.

"Udah? Itu aja?" tanya Seongwoo setelah menutup pintu kulkas. Guanlin mengangguk. "Boleh beli lagi?" Woojin bertanya.

"Ya boleh lah."

Lantas keduanya berlarian ke rak makanan ringan yang tadi dikunjungi Jihoon. Seongwoo terkejut ketika balik dari tempat minuman dan menemukan Jihoon yang membawa keranjang belanja warna merah sedang menjulurkan leher mengamati tumpukan es krim dalam lemari penyimpanan. Dalam keranjang belanja yang dibawa Jihoon ada tiga makanan ringan dengan ukuran besar.

"Jihoon, belinya banyak banget?" Seongwoo menghampiri Jihoon di depan lemari penyimpanan es krim.

"Abang, aku mau es krim." Jihoon mendongakkan kepala menatap Seongwoo. Matanya yang memelas membuat Seongwoo jadi tidak tega untuk menolak. "Boleh, tapi balikin dulu itu jajannya. Jangan banyak micin nanti bego," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku mau yang rumput laut, Bang. Yang sapi panggang juga. Aku belum nyobain rasa yang itu." Jihoon memandang Seongwoo dengan raut wajah memelas. Seongwoo hampir goyah karena Jihoon terlalu lucu untuk ditolak. "Gak, jajannya satu aja. Nanti kamu gak bisa ranking satu kalo banyak makan micin."

"Ya udah yang dua aku balikin, tapi beli es krim ya. Yang besar."

Tanpa menunggu respon Seongwoo, Jihoon langsung kembali ke lorong makanan ringan dan mengembalikan dua bungkus besar kripik ke tempat semula.

Guanlin membawa satu bungkus permen kapas dan dua botol minuman Pororo. Ia menghampiri Jihoon dan menaruh miliknya dalam keranjang belanja yang dibawa Jihoon.

Woojin juga menaruh dua kotak susunya ditambah dua bungkus biskuit cokelat ke dalam keranjang belanja Jihoon. Bocah perempuan itu mengeluh berat dan menyuruh Woojin untuk membawa keranjangnya, sedangakan dirinya mengambil es krim yang dijanjikan Seongwoo tadi.

Setelah mengambil satu botol minuman isotonik dan satu kotak kopi instan, Seongwoo melihat Woojin yang menyeret keranjang belanja di lantai. Ia langsung mengambil alih keranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kasir sambil menunggu Jihoon mengambil es krim.

Jihoon benar mengambil satu cup es krim ukuran besar dan membuat Seongwoo menghela napas lelah. Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum bahagia ketika menaruh es krim itu di meja kasir. Seongwoo benar-benar harus merelakan uang sakunya berkurang banyak untuk memenuhi napsu makanan anak-anak dalam masa pertumbuhan ini.

.

.

.

[Apakah kalian masih ingat dengan cerita ini? hehe

aku akan update kalo lagi senggang ya gengs, jadi ga mesti update terus.

nanti kalo sudah wisuda sama sbmptn, diusahain buat rajin update kok]


	4. Kakak Cantik

Seongwoo kalau sedang libur begini biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film yang ia unduh dari internet, atau membaca banyak novel roman picisan yang ringan. Sejak pukul tujuh pagi sampai pukul sembilan, Seongwoo masih mendekam di kamar setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Laki-laki itu duduk di karpet yang sengaja ia gelar di kamarnya sebagai tempat untuk menonton drama terbaru yang ia unduh tadi malam sebelum tidur.

Baru satu setengah episode terlewati dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Nampak kepala Guanlin menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa, Lin?"

Guanlin mendekati Seongwoo yang kini tengkurap sambil menonton drama dari laptopnya. Bocah itu ikut menyamakan posisinya di samping Seongwoo. Ia menaruh buku tebal yang tadi dia bawa, ke depannya dan Seongwoo.

"Bang, ajarin baca. Ini bacanya gimana?"

Seongwoo mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya ke arah telunjuk Guanlin dan terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang dibawa oleh bocah itu. "Heh? Kamu kok bisa nemu buku ini?"

Buku paket Seongwoo penuh dengan coretan pulpen berwarna merah yang seingatnya kemarin ia selipkan dalam buku tersebut. Seongwoo langsung merebut buku itu dari Guanlin dan mengecek satu persatu halamannya.

"Aduh buku Abang ini, Lin. Buat sekolah... kok dicoret-coret sih?" Seongwoo membolak-balik buku bersampul merah itu, mencari di mana lagi Guanlin menyoretkan tinta merahnya.

Guanlin meringis dan memainkan tutup pulpen merah milik Seongwoo. "Hehe, gak tau." Ia berujar dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Untung aja masih keliatan tulisannya," dengus Seongwoo. Ia kemudian menaruh buku tersebut kembali ke rak bukunya. "Kamu tadi nemu di mana?"

Guanlin menaruh jarinya di dagu, tanda berpikir. "Di meja," jawabnya.

"Ada buku yang lain gak di sana?"

Guanlin angkat bahu, "Gak tau. Kayaknya gak ada."

Seongwoo langsung menjeda drama di laptopnya dan memberi perintah pada Guanlin untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Guanlin mengekori Seongwoo menuruni tangga. Bocah itu langsung berlari begitu kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir menuju Jihoon dan Woojin yang tengkurap di atas karpet, sedang menggambar di atas kertas.

Seongwoo menghampiri si kembar dan melototkan mata ketika tahu bahwa fotokopian tugasnya dicoret-coret oleh Jihoon dan Woojin. Ia langsung menyambar kertas yang dicoret-coret itu, membuat Jihoon dan Woojin tersentak kaget.

"Hueee... buku Abang..."

Jihoon dan Woojin saling bertatapan bingung.

.

.

"Ya udah, Dek, beliin buku gambar sama buku-buku belajar baca buat mereka biar buku kamu gak dicoret-coret lagi." Ibunya berujar di tengah-tengah kegiatan makan siang mereka.

"Haduh, Mah, buku paketku yang dicoret-coret kok jadi mereka yang dibeliin buku baru," protes Seongwoo.

Ayahnya yang saat ini sedang istirahat makan siang dari menjaga toko ikut menimpali, "Kamu mau beli buku lagi emangnya?"

Seongwoo menelan nasinya dengan susah payah, "Ya gak juga sih. Ya udah deh nanti aku beliin mereka buku buat coret-coret sekalian kanvas kalo mereka mau gambar-gambar."

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Seongwoo beranjak ke kamar mengambil jaket dan kunci sepeda motor. Ia turun lagi dan menemukan ibunya sedang menaruh piring di wastafel.

"Mah, minta uang dong, hehe." Seongwoo nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan ke depan ibunya. "Buat beliin bocil-bocil buku mewarnai."

"Minta Ayah sana," jawab sang ibu sambil mencuci tangan dengan sabun.

Seongwoo langsung melesat ke teras rumah, menemui ayahnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil minum teh. Ia duduk pada kursi kosong di samping ayahnya dan meringis sembari terus menatap ke ayahnya.

"Yah, minta uang dong. Buat beliin bocil-bocil buku mewarnai." Seongwoo tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Berapa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Terserah Ayah aja, aku terima."

"Ambil seratus ribu di dompet Ayah."

Seongwoo dengan semangat masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Mau ke mana?"

Jihoon yang sejak tadi melihat Seongwoo turun dari kamarnya memakai jaket sampai ketika Seongwoo menenteng helm, langsung mendekatinya. Ia mendongak menatap Seongwoo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jalan-jalan dong," ia menjawab dengan wajah meledek.

Jihoon menarik jaket Seongwoo ketika laki-laki itu akan keluar rumah. "Ikut!" ucap Jihoon.

"Aku juga ikut, Bang!"

"Aku juga!"

Woojin dan Guanlin tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang Seongwoo dan Jihoon. Seongwoo menghela napas. "Sepedanya gak muat kalo bawa kalian semua."

"Ya udah jalan kaki aja," sambar Woojin cepat.

"Jauh haduh." Seongwoo menepuk jidatnya. "Udah kalian di sini aja, Abang yang beliin buku. Oke?"

"Ikut!" Jihoon kekeuh minta ikut. Ia mencengkeram erat ujung jaket denim Seongwoo.

"Bawa mobil Ayah aja sana." Ayahnya yang baru masuk rumah langsung menimpali. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Seongwoo dan trio itu di ruang tamu.

"Haduh, Ayah gak membantu," gumam Seongwoo kesal.

Tiga bocah itu bersorak kegirangan.

.

.

Seongwoo menggiring tiga bocah kelebihan energi tersebut untuk masuk ke toko buku besar di kota. Kaki kecil Woojin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari kegirang di dalam toko sebelum tangan besar Seongwoo menarik kerah bajunya. Ia memberi isyarat kepada tiga bocah itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Kalo kalian ilang di sini, kalian gak bisa pulang lho ya. Ikutin Abang aja," perintahnya. Tiga bocah itu menunduk patuh dan mengekor Seongwoo seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya.

Mereka masih di lantai pertama, tempat di mana alat tulis berada. Seongwoo mengambil tas belanja supaya memudahkan untuk membawa barang yang akan dibelinya. Ia menelusuri rak-rak berisikan peralatan menggambar seperti buku gambar, krayon, sampai cat dan kanvas. Ia meraih tiga buku gambar ukuran A4 dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas belanja. Tiga bocah kecil di belakangnya menatap takjub ke arah peralatan menggambar yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Bang Seongwoo! Beliin ini dong!"

Seongwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan buku gambar ke Jihoon yang menunjuk cat akrilik wadah _tube_ warna-warni. "Gak. Mahal. Lagian anak kecil mau ngapain pake cat akrilik?" Seongwoo menolak mentah-mentah.

"Eh, Guanlin jangan dibuka itu bungkusnya. Nanti disuruh beli." Tangan Seongwoo dengan cekatan menampik tangan kecil Guanlin yang akan membuka kemasan plastik cat air. Ia kemudian menarik Guanlin untuk mengikutinya karena bocah itu merengek meminta untuk membuka bungkus plastik cat air. "Abang beliin cat," rengeknya.

"Beli spidol aja, oke? Lebih keren!" Seongwoo mencoba membujuk Guanlin. Berhasil. Bocah empat tahun itu mengangguk semangat.

"Woojin, Jihoon ayo!"

Woojin dan Jihoon yang sedang berjongkok mengamati deretan cat yang disusun rapi langsung bangkit dan mengikuti ke mana kaki Seongwoo melangkah. Mereka berhenti di lorong alat tulis. Woojin mendekati pulpen warna-warni yang disusun rapi dan mengambilnya satu untuk dicoba. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mulai mencorat-coret kertas kosong yang memang ditempel di sana sebagai tempat mencoba pulpen yang dijual.

Ia terkekeh kecil mengamati hasil coretannya dengan pulpen warna hijau itu. Ia memanggil Jihoon yang memandang takjub deretan warna-warna cantik pulpen yang disusun rapi oleh penjaga toko. "Jihoon!" Panggil Woojin.

Jihoon langsung mendekat dan menatap Woojin dengan tatapan bertanya. Woojin menunjukkan kertas putih yang berisi coretan tangannya pada Jihoon. "Lihat! Warnanya ijo!" Ujarnya semangat.

"Aku juga mau!" Jihoon ikut memilih pulpen warna di depannya. "Yang pink aja lucu." Ia meraih pulpen warna pink dan membuka tutupnya. Dengan semangat ia mencoret-coret kertas yang tadi digunakan Woojin dengan gambar-gambar lucu khas anak taman kanak-kanak.

"Aku mau nyoba yang lain."

Woojin menaruh lagi pulpen warna hijau setelah menutupnya, ke tempat asalnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih pulpen warna biru dan mendorong tubuh Jihoon agar pindah dari hadapan kertas corat-coret. Ia menyobek kertas yang tadi sudah penuh dengan coretan Jihoon dan menggantinya dengan kertas kosong yang ada di baliknya.

Woojin menggambar awan dengan jumlah banyak menggunakan pulpen biru yang ia pegang. Dia tertawa sendiri melihat hasil gambarnya yang keren.

Jihoon tidak mau kalah, setelah mengembalikan yang warna pink pada tempatnya, ia mengambil lagi yang warna ungu. Ia menyobek kertas milik Woojin dan mulai membuat gambar bunga di atas kertas yang baru.

"Bagusan gambarku!" Ejek Woojin. Bocah laki-laki itu tertawa melihat gambar bunga Jihoon yang melenceng sana-sini.

"Bagusan gambarku lah!" Jihoon tidak mau kalah.

"Ya udah tanya Bang Seongwoo aja gambar siapa yang paling bagus!" usul Woojin. Jihoon menyanggupinya dengan berkata, "Ayo, siapa takut!"

Namun ketika mereka akan menemui Seongwoo yang tadi berdiri di depan rak spidol bersama Guanlin, sosok laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Woojin dan Jihoon saling berpandangan. Tanpa diaba-aba, mereka berdua lantas meletakkan pulpen yang tadi masih mereka genggam kembali ke tempatnya, dan bergegas keluar dari lorong alat tulis.

Kepala Jihoon celingukan mencari keberadaan Seongwoo dan Guanlin di sana, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Kita keliling aja, kamu ke kanan, aku ke kiri. Nanti kita ketemu di sini lagi," ucap Jihoon. Namun, Woojin menolaknya. "Gak. Nanti kita hilang."

"Kalo hilang, kata Mama kita ke pusat informasi aja," jelas Jihoon. Bocah perempuan itu jelas punya nyali lebih besar ketimbang saudara kembar laki-lakinya.

"Tapi di sini gak ada pusat informasinya, Jihoon," tegas Woojin.

"Ya udah kita cari bareng-bareng aja. Ayo!"

Jihoon menarik tangan Woojin dan membawa kembarannya itu mengelilingi lantai satu toko buku untuk mencari keberadaan manusia bernama Seongwoo dan adik sepupu mereka bernama Guanlin. Namun, setelah mengelilingi satu persatu tempat di lantai satu, dua bocah itu tak kunjung melihat batang hidung Seongwoo.

Jihoon menarik Woojin sampai di depan eskalator yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dua. "Apa Bang Seongwoo ada di atas ya?" gumam Jihoon.

"Ayo kita naik ke atas!" Jihoon menarik tangan Woojin lagi, tapi dengan cepat dicegah oleh si bocah laki-laki. "Jangan! Bahaya! Nanti kalo kejepit gimana?" ujar Woojin.

"Kata Mama kita gak boleh naik eskalator sendirian," lanjut bocah laki-laki itu. Jihoon terlihat menimang-nimang ucapan kembarannya tadi.

"Masa kita nunggu Bang Seongwoo turun sih?" Protes Jihoon. Woojin mengangguk, "Iya. Ma-"

"Permisi adek-adek, Kakak mau lewat."

Si kembar dengan kompak menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dan menemukan perempuan cantik yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka sembari tersenyum. Woojin menarik Jihoon untuk minggir dan memberi jalan kepada perempuan itu untuk lewat.

"Kalian mau naik ke atas juga?" tanya si perempuan. Jihoon mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Kak," jawabnya.

"Ayah ibunya di mana? Kok cuma berdua aja?"

"Di rumah, Kak," jawab Woojin.

"Lho, terus ke sini sama siapa?" Perempuan itu bertanya kaget. Melihat dua bocah kecil hanya berdua di toko buku sebesar ini, ia takut mereka diculik.

"Sama Abang," tutur Jihoon.

Si perempuan cantik itu menghela napas lega, kemudian mengangguk, "Abangnya ke mana?"

Woojin mengangkat bahunya, "Gak tau. Kita tadi ditinggalin, Kak."

"Kayaknya di atas, Kak, tapi kita gak bisa naiknya," sambung Jihoon.

"Oh ya udah sini Kakak bantuin naik eskalator." Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan ke mereka berdua. Jihoon langsung menyambut uluran tangan perempuan cantik itu, sedangkan Woojin terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Gak apa-apa. Kata Papa kan kalo orang cantik itu gak jahat, Mama kan cantik jadi gak jahat," Jihoon berbisik di telinga Woojin. Si kembar laki-laki itu akhirnya menggandeng tangan kiri si perempuan cantik itu tanpa ragu.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita naik barengan ya."

Woojin dan Jihoon mengangguk kompak.

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

Mereka bertiga sudah naik di atas eskalator. Jihoon tertawa senang karena akhirnya bisa naik ke atas eskalator dan menemui Seongwoo yang ia yakini ada di atas sana.

"Nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Jihoon, Kak." Jawab Jihoon lalu menunjuk Woojin, "Kembaranku namanya Woojin."

"Oh kembar ya. Lucu deh," perempuan itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang melengkung indah. "Nama Kakak Minhyun." Ia berujar memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah sampai di atas, Woojin segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Minhyun. Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Minhyun tersenyum sebagai balasan dan mengamati kepergian dua bocah kembar itu yang celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

.

.

Jihoon melihat Guanlin duduk pada lantai di lorong buku cerita anak-anak. Ia memanggil Woojin dan bersama-sama menemui Guanlin di sana.

Guanlin yang tadi melihat buku cerita bergambar, terlonjak kaget karena kemunculan dua makhluk kembar beda gender itu. Namun setelahnya, bocah berbadan bongsor itu kembali tenggelam dalam buku cerita bergambarnya meskipun tidak tahu kalimat apa yang tertulis di sana.

Woojin melihat Seongwoo tengah berdiri di depan rak berisi buku cerita anak-anak dan menarik Jihoon dari hadapan Guanlin yang sibuk membaca padahal tidak tahu tulisannya apa. Mereka menghampiri Seongwoo yang raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Buku cerita apaan harganya lima puluh rib-"

"DOR!"

Seongwoo terlonjak kaget karena suara cempreng Jihoon dan Woojin. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan dua bocah kembar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuatnya kaget.

"Heh bocah! Dicariin dari mana aja kalian?" omel Seongwoo.

"Lho Abang yang ninggalin kita di bawah tadi!" Jihoon protes tidak terima. Ia lalu menyikut tangan Woojin yang langsung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kembarannya.

"Hah? Masa? Perasaan tadi kalian ikut naik eskalator sama Abang," Seongwoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kita tadi gak bisa naik eskalatornya, tapi ditolongin sama Kakak cantik," ucap Jihoon. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah rupawan perempuan yang menolongnya dan Woojin tadi.

"Kakak siapa? Jangan-jangan penculik yang mau bawa kalian? Aduh! Kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari Abang ya? Nanti kalo diculik, Abang bisa dijadiin sayur lodeh sama Mama kalian," cerocos Seongwoo.

"Gak kok, Bang, kakaknya baik." Jihoon menyenggol Woojin lagi dan bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Tadi siapa ya namanya, Ji?" Woojin terlihat berpikir.

"Gak tau lupa," jawab Jihoon.

"Bukan penculik kan?" tanya Seongwoo memastikan.

"Bukan, Abang!"

"Kalo penculik ya kita gak di sini sekarang!"

.

.

.

[udah ada minhyunnya tuhhh. seneng gaaa? ayo sini salim dulu sama aku /hehehe ga]


	5. Trio dan Bidadari

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, membuat peluh sebesar biji jagung muncul di dahi dan hidung Seongwoo. Ia sedang duduk pada kursi plastik di dalam toko sembari mengipasi diri menggunakan potongan kardus air mineral.

Toko kelontong milik keluarga Seongwoo terletak di ujung gang kampung yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Biasanya ada beberapa anak buah ayahnya yang berjaga. Namun berhubung sedang musim liburan, banyak di antara mereka yang sedang pulang kampung. Sejak Senin kemarin, ayahnya dan satu anak buahnya yang menjaga toko dan mengantar barang. Elipiji, galon isi ulang, dan karung beras.

Seongwoo sebenarnya terpaksa menjaga toko sendirian menggantikan ayahnya yang hari ini pergi memancing bersama kawannya. Biasanya ada Mas Sanggyun yang ikut menjaga toko. Namun, karena hari ini Seongwoo masih bisa mengatasi pelanggannya sendirian, ia memberitahu Mas Sanggyun untuk datang ketika ia meneleponnya saja. Ia masih berbaik hati memberikan Mas Sanggyun waktu libur untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga di hari libur seperti ini. Kalau ada barang yang harus di antar, baru Seongwoo meminta bantuan Sanggyun.

Seongwoo mengganti saluran televisi kecil yang sengaja ditaruh ayahnya di sana sebagai hiburan ketika belum ada pelanggan. Sembari terus mengipasi dirinya dengan kardus air mineral, Seongwoo mengeluh kepanasan. Sepertinya sepulang dari sini nanti, Seongwoo akan meminta ayahnya untuk membeli kipas angin baru karena kipas angin di toko terlalu kecil dan tidak menyejukkan sama sekali.

Ponselnya di atas meja kasir bergetar. Seongwoo segera meraihnya dan melihat bahwa Jonghyun, teman kuliahnya tengah menelepon.

" _Wassup_ andalangue?" Sapa Seongwoo ceria.

" _Kenapa dah? Kayak ajudan pribadi aja_ ," ujar Jonghyun di seberang telepon sembari terkekeh. " _Anak-anak mau ke rumah nih, mau ngeband. Ikut gak?_ " lanjutnya.

Seongwoo memelankan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi berkipas. "Boleh tuh. Tapi ini aku lagi jaga toko, _piye_ terusan?" Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit mengendur ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang bertugas jaga toko sekarang.

Belum sempat Jonghyun menjawab, suara melengking Seongwoo kembali terdengar, "Oh gampang sih, suruh jaga Mas Sanggyun aja dah. Sip! Aku ikut!" Seongwoo berujar dengan nada ceria.

" _Ya udah sekarang aja. Aku tungguin_ ," balas Jonghyun.

Seongwoo mengangguk, "Siap bosque!" Jonghyun di seberang mendengus sebentar sebelum tertawa pelan mendengar suara Seongwoo. "Yo wis, _cepet_."

"Eh lah! Bentar!" Seongwoo menepuk jidat, ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Ponakanku gimana dong? Mamah habis ini mau reuni. Waduh."

Di seberang sana, Jonghyun mengernyit, ikut berpikir. " _Ya udah ajak aja sekalian_ ," usulnya.

"Gak, gak! Mereka rusuh kayak syaiton. Rese banget sumpah!"

Jonghyun lagi-lagi terkekeh, " _Santai lah. Di sini ada adekku kok, nanti biar dia aja yang jagain ponakanmu itu_."

"Jangan protes ya kalo ternyata mereka rese," Seongwoo berujar memeringatkan. Jonghyun menjawab, "Iyo, _sans_."

...

Jihoon dan Woojin masih duduk tenang di atas karpet bulu ruang keluarga setelah diberi Seongwoo buku gambar dan spidol, sedangkan dirinya memandikan Guanlin di kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujar Guanlin sembari berusaha merebut botol sampo dari tangan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengangkat botol sampo tinggi-tinggi agar Guanlin tidak bisa meraihnya. "Udah diem. Biar Abang yang sampoin," balas Seongwoo.

"Gak mau. Mau pake sendiri." Guanlin tetap keukeuh meminta botol sampo itu dari Seongwoo. Ia melompat-lompat kecil mencoba mengambil botol sampo yang diangkat Seongwoo tinggi.

"Nanti kena matamu, perih."

"Enggak!"

Seongwoo mengalah. Ia akhirnya menyerahkan botol sampo itu pada Guanlin. Si bocah tersenyum senang dan langsung membuka tutupnya semangat. Ia mengeluarkan cairan sampo di atas tangannya, kemudian menaruhnya di rambut sambil digosok pelan.

Seongwoo hanya mengamati tingkah sok tahu keponakannya itu dalam diam. Ia siap siaga membawa gayung berisikan air untuk membilas Guanlin.

Guanlin asik menggosok rambutnya, tanpa memerhatikan sampo yang mengalir turun ke wajahnya, hingga, "Akh! Perih, Abang!" Guanlin memekik.

Seongwoo mendengus, "Tuh kan dibilang juga apa," omelnya.

Guanlin mengucek mata kanannya dengan tangan yang masih penuh dengan busa sabun. Seongwoo dengan sigap menyingkirkan tangan Guanlin dan langsung mengguyur bocah empat tahun itu dengan air.

"Dengerin kalo dibilangin Abang itu!"

"Iyaaaa," jawab Guanlin dengan keras.

...

Woojin, Jihoon, dan Guanlin sudah rapi setelah didandani Seongwoo sedemikian rupa. Tiga bocah itu digiring untuk masuk ke dalam mobil selagi Seongwoo menutup pagar.

Woojin dan Guanlin duduk di belakang, sedangkan Jihoon minta duduk di depan. Seongwoo membantu bocah perempuan itu memasang sabuk pengamannya dan Jihoon tersenyum sumringah karena akhirnya dia bisa duduk di depan ketika menaiki mobil.

Seongwoo menyetel radio mobil, mencari siaran berita. Hari ini Malang diguyur gerimis rintik-rintik. Kaca mobil mengembun. Jihoon menggambar pola abstrak dengan jarinya pada kaca.

"Abang, nanti beli es cokelat ya," ucap Woojin. Guanlin mengangguk semangat, "Aku beli cilok," ujarnya menambahi.

"Gak punya uang gitu kok minta beli-beli," jawab Seongwoo. Ia memutar stir mobil, memasuki halaman parkir alun-alun kota di depan masjid.

"Pokoknya beli!" Guanlin memekik keras, kemudian mengerucutkan bibir. Seongwoo terkikik geli melihat tingkah keponakannya itu dari kaca spion.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya, Seongwoo menyuruh tiga bocah itu untuk tidak turun dahulu. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman Jihoon dan membukakan pintunya untuk si bocah perempuan. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Guanlin dan Woojin. Dua bocah laki-laki itu langsung berlarian menuju alun-alun kota sambil menarik Jihoon yang tadi masih berdiri di sisi mobil setelah turun.

Seongwoo mengikuti langkah kecil tiga bocah yang berjalan cepat menuju bagian tengah alun-alun kota. Gerimis masih mengguyur siang itu, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat bocah-bocah itu. Woojin dan Guanlin sudah berada di pinggir kolam, melongokkan kepala untuk melihat isinya. Seongwoo langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Ia menarik Woojin dan Guanlin agar tidak semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam. Sedangkan Jihoon berada di pinggir, berteduh di bawah pohon tinggi alun-alun kota.

"Aduh! Jangan deket-deket kolam, kalo kecebur gimana?" Omel Seongwoo sambil menyeret lengan dua bocah laki-laki itu ke pinggir agar tidak terkena percikan air hujan.

"Mau renang di situ dong, Abang." Guanlin menunjuk-nunjuk kolam air mancur tersebut. Woojin ikut mengangguk.

"Hadeh duo serigala sukanya aneh-aneh," gumam Seongwoo. Ia kemudian menggiring ketiganya untuk membeli es cokelat dan cilok kesukaan Guanlin. Woojin sebenarnya masih tidak rela menjauh dari kolam air mancur, tapi karena takut hilang ditinggal Seongwoo seperti di toko buku, ia langsung berlari mengekor Seongwoo dengan berpegangan pada ujung jaketnya.

...

Sambil menyedot es cokelatnya masing-masing, Guanlin dan Woojin berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Jonghyun, menunggu Seongwoo dan Jihoon yang baru keluar dari mobil. Dua bocah itu mengintip dari balik pagar yang terbuka sambil masih menyedot esnya. "Mas, rumahnya bagus ya? Kayak rumah Nenek," kata Guanlin.

Woojin yang masih minum es mengangguk, "Bagusan rumah Nenek tapi." Guanlin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo masuk," Seongwoo berucap melewati Guanlin dan Woojin yang main intip-intipan dari balik pagar diikuti Jihoon di belakangnya. Ketika merasa dua adiknya tidak ikut masuk, Jihoon berteriak, "Ayo masuk!"

Pintu rumah Jonghyun terbuka satu dan terdengar suara ramai orang berbincang dari dalamnya. Seongwoo melepas sandal dan langsung masuk tanpa memerhatikan tiga keponakannya. Jihoon menyuruh Guanlin dan Woojin yang lambat sekali jalannya untuk segera masuk.

"Woy! Akhirnya sampe juga." Jaehwan yang duduk di karpet menyapa Seongwoo ketika laki-laki itu masuk rumah.

Seongwoo langsung mengambil tempat di samping Daniel yang asik makan nastar buatan Ibu Jonghyun. Laki-laki itu mengambil satu dan memasukkan nastar itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Tadi nganterin bocil-bocil ke alun-alun dulu beli jajan," jawabnya.

Daniel melongokkan kepala ke arah pintu ketika tidak melihat sosok keponakan Seongwoo di sana. "Mana Mas adek-adeknya?" Tanyanya.

Tepat sebelum Seongwoo menjawab, tiga bocah, dua di antaranya adalah laki-laki dan satunya perempuan, masuk ke rumah. Tiga bocah itu langsung duduk di karpet juga tepat di sisi Seongwoo.

"Bang, di depan ada kolamnya. Ada ikannya juga." Woojin berujar.

"Iya, Bang. Aku mau renang dong," timpal Guanlin.

Jihoon yang baru saja duduk langsung membalas, "Gak boleh! Ini rumah orang."

"Ya ampun lucu banget." Daniel menyingkirkan toples nastar dari hadapannya. Ia kemudian beringsut duduk di sebelah Jihoon. "Namanya siapa?" Tanyanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menolehkan kepala ke arah Daniel, ia menjawab, "Jihoon. Ini adek kembarku namanya Woojin. Yang tinggi namanya Guanlin." Ia tersenyum kemudian.

Guanlin dan Woojin mengalihkan perhatian pada Daniel yang duduk di samping Jihoon. Dua bocah laki-laki itu mendekati Daniel dan duduk di depan si laki-laki.

Woojin terkikik sambil menunjuk kaos yang dipakai Daniel. "Ada Spongebobnya," ucapnya.

Daniel tersenyum dan kemudian menyubit pipi gembul Woojin. "Ini kembarannya Jihoon ya? Woojin ya?" Ia lalu berganti menyubit pipi Guanlin. "Kalo yang ini Guanlin?"

"Iya, Om." Guanlin menjawab dengan semangat.

Jaehwan dan Hyunbin yang tadi sedang menonton televisi sambil makan gorengan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hyunbin bahkan sampai tersedak dan kepedasan karena baru saja menggigit cabe.

"Yah, om katanya," ucap Jaehwan. "Mukamu emang muka om-om pedo, Dan." Ia tertawa lagi.

Seongwoo ikut tertawa. "Mereka padahal manggil aku abang, tapi manggil Daniel om."

"Mukanya Daniel emang tua," sahut Hyunbin setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air.

Daniel menatap jengah kawan-kawannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Guanlin lagi. "Jangan panggil om dong, panggil kakak aja ya?" Pintanya.

Guanlin menggeleng kuat. "Gak mau."

Daniel melirik Woojin. "Woojin panggilnya kakak apa om?"

Woojin dengan lantang menjawab, "Om."

Tiga orang laki-laki di sana tertawa lagi. Woojin dan Guanlin saling menatap kebingungan.

"Kalo Jaehwan, kakak apa om?" Daniel bertanya lagi kepada tiga bocah itu sambil menunjuk Jaehwan yang dadah-dadah ke arah mereka.

Jihoon tegas menjawab, "Om juga."

Daniel tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Jaehwan menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Kalo yang itu, kakak apa om?" Daniel kini menunjuk Hyunbin. Hyunbin menatap ketiga bocah itu sambil tersenyum tampan.

Ketiga bocah itu kompak menjawab, "Om!"

Seongwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Muka kalian tua semua."

...

Jonghyun datang ke ruang tamu sambil membawa es teh manis dalam wadah besar dan beberapa gelas di atas nampan. Ia tersenyum melihat Daniel dan Hyunbin yang bermain dengan tiga keponakan Seongwoo.

"Langsung ke atas aja gak?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah menaruh nampan di atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk di atas karpet di samping Seongwoo.

"Ini bocil-bocil masa di bawa ke atas juga? Nanti rusuh," jawab Seongwoo.

Hyunbin yang kalah suit dengan Daniel akhirnya mengalah dan merelakan punggungnya dinaiki oleh Guanlin dan Woojin. Seongwoo melirik Jihoon yang tertawa-tawa melihat raut melas punya Hyunbin.

"Suruh ke dalem aja. Ada adekku," jawab Jonghyun. "Gaes, ayo ke atas."

Hyunbin tersenyum sumringah. Ia langsung menyuruh Guanlin dan Woojin untuk turun dari punggungnya. Dua bocah laki-laki itu dengan setengah hati akhirnya mau turun setelah dibujuk Jaehwan.

"Woojin, Guanlin, sama Jihoon ke dalem aja ya, main sama adeknya Bang Jonghyun," ucap Jonghyun lembut.

"Adeknya Bang Jonghyun kelas berapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Adeknya Bang Jonghyun udah besar. Kayak Bang Seongwoo," jawab Jonghyun sambil tersenyum dan mengajak tiga keponakan Seongwoo untuk mengikutinya. Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jihoon mengekor Jonghyun untuk masuk dalam rumah.

"Jonghyun, adek yang mana?" Tanya Seongwoo penasaran. Ia mengikuti Jonghyun ke ruang televisi, sedangkan Daniel, Hyunbin, dan Jaehwan langsung naik ke atas, ke studio milik Jonghyun.

"Adek kembar," Jonghyun menjawab dengan santai. Seongwoo melongo kaget. Tiga bocah yang tadi mengekor Jonghyun langsung berlari ke ruang televisi begitu melihat sosok perempuan yang tengah sibuk menonton.

"Lho! Kakak cantik?" Jihoon memekik, membuat Jonghyun dan Seongwoo, serta perempuan di depan televisi itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Jihoon berlari menghampiri si perempuan yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya. Woojin juga berlari ke arah Jihoon diikuti Guanlin.

"Lho, Jihoon kan?" Tanya si perempuan kaget. Ia merentangkan tangan dan Jihoon langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Lho itu adekmu?" Seongwoo terbengong, Jonghyun juga. "Mereka emang udah kenal ya?" Jonghyun menolehkan kepala ke arah Seongwoo dan mendapat balasan berupa gelengan kepala dari si laki-laki.

"Bang Seongwoo, ini kakak cantik yang kemaren di toko buku!" Jihoon berujar menatap Seongwoo dan Jonghyun yang berdiri mematung.

"Yang nolongin aku sama Jihoon kemaren, Bang!" Setelah Woojin berujar demikian, Seongwoo tersadar dari kekagetannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri si perempuan, "Aku Seongwoo." Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh ini Abangnya Woojin sama Jihoon ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Minhyun." Minhyun menjabat tangan Seongwoo, kemudian tersenyum.

"Cantik ya? Kayak bidadari."

Minhyun langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Seongwoo.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **hello wassup andalangue**_

 _hehehe maaf ya udah lama gak update. kelamaan ga nulis jadi kaget pas mulai nulis lagi. alhamdulillah sbm sudah tuntas tinggal nunggu hasilnya aja semoga diberikan yang terbaik!!!_

 _maaf ya gaes kalo ada salah kalimat dan typo yang ga kebaca wkwk maafin juga kalo ga nyambung hehe_


	6. Dapat Restu?

Sedetik setelah pintu studio tertutup, suara nyaring Seongwoo adalah yang terdengar setelahnya di telinga tiga orang di dalam sana. Jaehwan hampir saja memutuskan senar gitarnya karena kaget dengan pekikan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Kok gak ada yang ngasih tau kalo Jonghyun punya kembaran?!"

Daniel angkat bahu acuh dan lanjut mengetes bassnya. Jaehwan juga tidak peduli karena ia lebih dulu kesal dengan suara nyaring menyebalkan milik Seongwoo. Hanya Hyunbin yang akhirnya angkat suara untuk menjelaskan.

"Mas Jonghyun sering pasang dp bareng Mbak Minhyun padahal. Ya mungkin Mas Seongwoo aja yang gak _notice_ ," jelas Hyunbin.

"Ya mana aku tau, kirain saudara gitu."

Seongwoo mengambil stik drum dari rak penyimpanan, lalu berjalan gontai ke balik drum di sudut ruangan. "Lagian, mereka gak mirip sama sekali," lanjut Seongwoo.

"Woojin sama Jihoon juga ga mirip tuh," Daniel menimpali. Si badan bongsor itu masih mengutak-atik bass di pangkuannya.

Seongwoo memukul asal snare drumnya, "Ya... iya sih." Kemudian lanjut memukul simbal dengan kuat sampai suara nyaringnya membuat Jaehwan refleks menutup telinga, "Tapi tetep aja aku gak terima. Kembarannya kok cantik gitu?!"

Tepat saat itu Jonghyun membuka pintu studio dan melotot kaget karena teriakan Seongwoo. Daniel dan Hyunbin hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

"Apaan neh rame-rame?"

Jaehwan menunjuk Seongwoo dengan dagunya, "Noh! Yang masih gak percaya kalo Jonghyun punya kembaran. Mana cantik pula kembarannya."

"Kenapa emangnya kalo Minhyun cantik? Gak terima?" Ujar Jonghyun nyolot.

Seongwoo terkekeh canggung, "Terima kok terima. Asal dikenalin aja nanti."

Tiga orang selain Seongwoo dan Jonghyun kompak berteriak, "YEU MODUS!"

...

...

" _Mic check one, two. One... two_... a... a..."

Suara deheman Jaehwan terdengar di pengeras suara. Hyunbin dengan sigap menoleh ke arahnya ketika mendengar banyak suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Jaehwan dari sana. "Kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

Tiga pemuda lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah Jaehwan seperti yang dilakukan Hyunbin. Dahi mereka mengerut bingung saat Jaehwan hanya meringis sebagai balasannya.

"Gak papa sih, cuma suaraku habis. Butuh minum nih," jelas Jaehwan sembari mengelus lehernya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering setelah menyanyikan banyak lagu dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah temannya satu persatu. Daniel dan Hyunbin buang muka karena tahu Jaehwan sedang memberi kode untuk diambilkan minum.

Jonghyun yang juga peka dengan kode yang diberikan Jaehwan lantas menyuruh Seongwoo untuk mengambil minum ke bawah.

"Lah kok aku?" Protes Seongwoo. "Kan yang butuh minum dia, kenapa aku yang turun?"

Jonghyun tersenyum miring, "Tadi katanya minta dikenalin ke Minhyun. Ya udah turun dulu sana ambilin minum, nanti aku kenalin."

Seongwoo ingin tersenyum ketika diiming-imingi oleh Jonghyun akses kenalan dengan Minhyun. Tapi ketika tahu bahwa ia harus turun ke bawah untuk mengambilkan Jaehwan minum, ia kesal lagi.

Seongwoo memutar akal, mencari cara terbaik agar ia diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Ia tersenyum misterius, membuat Jonghyun menatapnya aneh.

"Kurang menarik lah kalo kenalan doang. Tadi juga udah kenalan sama Minhyun." Seongwoo mencoba untuk jual mahal. "Bagi _id_ Line, kita impas," tawarnya. "Gimana?"

Jonghyun mengesah panjang. Ia tahu membuat penawaran dengan calon psikolog berotak pedagang seperti Seongwoo bukanlah hal mudah. Mau berkelit seberapa lamapun, Seongwoo jelas pemenangnya. "Gampang. Urusan belakang itu," jawab Jonghyun akhirnya.

Seongwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengepalkan tangan ke atas dan bergumam senang kemudian.

Daniel yang melihat kelakuan dua kakak tingkatnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia meletakkan bass ke tempatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas karpet bulu untuk beristirahat dari melihat perdebatan tidak berguna tetua grupnya. "Yailah ngambil minum aja pake kesepakatan segala. Lama," ceplos Daniel.

Seongwoo mendelik. Ini bukan sekadar kesepakatan biasa. Ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga kecilnya nanti. "Ya udah sana ambil sendiri aja!" Seongwoo berujar nyolot.

"Males. Mager."

"Dasar beruang kutub!"

"Belalang kayu!"

...

...

"Lihat punyaku, Kak!"

Woojin berseru girang sambil mengangkat kertasnya ke hadapan Minhyun sampai si perempuan mengalihkan atensi kepadanya. "Oh iya punya Woojin bagus!" Minhyun menunjukkan dua jempolnya dan membuat Woojin tersenyum malu-malu. Minhyun sampai gemas, lalu mengusak rambut Woojin sayang.

"Punyaku juga bagus, Kak!"

Jihoon tidak mau kalah. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan berjalan mendekati Minhyun untuk menunjukkan hasil gambarnya. Minhyun juga memberikan dua jempol kepada Jihoon, "Jihoon keren!" Dan tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah.

"Bagusan punyaku lah," sambar Guanlin tiba-tiba. Bocah laki-laki itu masih asyik mencoret-coret kertas dengan spidol warna merah. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum bangga ke arah Minhyun dan Jihoon. "Punya Kakak kalah sama punyaku," ucapnya.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Apa yang lebih keren dari coretan melingkar dengan spidol merah Guanlin ketimbang gambar pemandangannya? Jihoon tidak terima.

"Punyamu jelek. Kayak benang ruwet," ejek Jihoon.

"Kakak Jihoon aja yang gak tau. Ini jalurnya Hot Wheels!" Sanggah Guanlin. Yang lebih muda membuat makin banyak gambar yang kata Jihoon lebih mirip gulungan benang tidak beraturan. "Mana cukup mobilnya lewat di garis-garis kecil kayak gitu."

"Ini aku buat banyak, jadi cukup!"

"Udahlah, punyaku jauh lebih bagus dari kalian."

Dua makhluk yang tadi berdebat, dengan kompak menoleh ke arah Woojin yang tengkurap di samping Minhyun. Minhyun terkikik geli melihat raut masam Jihoon dan kerucutan bibir Guanlin.

"Curang!" Keduanya berteriak bebarengan. "Gak boleh dibantuin Kak Minhyun!" Lanjut Jihoon masih dengan berteriak.

Guanlin sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan masalah itu, jadi dia kembali asyik dengan gambarnya dan menambah banyak garis-garis melingkar menggunakan spidol warna-warni. Jihoon beringsut ke dekat Woojin sambil membawa pensil warna serta kertasnya tadi. "Gambarin kayak punya Woojin juga dong, Kak!"

Minhyun menerima uluran pensil warna dari Jihoon dan mulai menggoreskan garis pada kertas kosong tersebut. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Minhyun yang sedang menggoreskan pensil warna pada kertas Jihoon.

"Ehm, Minhyun."

Bocah perempuan itu mendengus kesal karena Minhyun tidak jadi menggambarkan Gudetama untuknya. Ia cemberut dan Woojin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Minhyun mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke sumber suara. "Iya?"

Seongwoo mendekat ke tempat di mana Minhyun sedang duduk bersama tiga keponakannya. "Itu, Jonghyun nyuruh aku ambil minum," ujarnya.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil, "Oh iya ambil aja di dapur."

"Aku gak enak kalo mau ambil sendiri. Bisa minta tolong temenin?" Seongwoo menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

Minhyun memberikan pensil warnanya kepada Jihoon dan si bocah perempuan itu masih menunjukkan raut kesalnya meskipun Minhyun tidak memperhatikannya. Ia akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang ke dapur diikuti Seongwoo.

"Eh, bentar deh. Tadi perasaan aku udah bikinin es teh, emang udah habis ya?" Minhyun berbalik badan dengan cepat, membuat Seongwoo yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya berjingkat kaget.

Seongwoo gugup, serius. Baru kali ini ia berdiri sedekat ini dengan perempuan selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Apalagi berdiri di depan bidadari cantik macam Minhyun. Groginya dikali dua. "E-eh, tapi di atas gak ada es teh," ujarnya kikuk.

"Masa?" Minhyun masih berdiri di sana, di hadapan Seongwoo tanpa merasakan gugup sama sekali. Seongwoo berinisiatif melangkah mundur sedikit sampai tidak lagi merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dari tubuh Minhyun. "Tadi Jonghyun yang bawa lho," lanjut Minhyun.

"Apa dia bawa ke depan ya?"

Minhyun berjalan melewati Seongwoo yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Woojin dan Jihoon yang melihat kelakuan anehnya tertawa keras sampai menyadarkan lamunannya. Setelah sadar, Seongwoo akhirnya mengikuti langkah Minhyun yang lebih dulu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Tidak lupa ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Woojin dan Jihoon yang tadi menertawakan tingkah bodohnya.

Seongwoo belum sampai ruang tamu, tapi Minhyun sudah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan wadah es teh besar dan beberapa gelas di atasnya. Dengan naluri lelaki yang ia punya, Seongwoo langsung mengambil alih nampan itu dari tangan Minhyun. Sambil menahan napas, hatinya jejeritan ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit tangan Minhyun.

"Kamu bawa ke atas dulu, aku ambilin camilan buat yang lain," ujar Minhyun setelah mengalihkan nampan tadi kepada Seongwoo.

"Ya, aku tungguin di sini aja. Kita ke atas barengan," jawab Seongwoo. Ia berdiri di samping tangga, melirik Jihoon dan Woojin yang masih mengamati tingkahnya sejak tadi.

"Apa kalian liat-liat?"

Si kembar memberikan gestur menunjuk-nunjuk dan bibir yang menggumamkan kata 'cie' berulang kali tanpa suara. Seongwoo lagi-lagi mendelik menyuruh si kembar itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya.

Jihoon dan Woojin kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka, lagi-lagi tanpa bersuara. Guanlin yang duduknya membelakangi Seongwoo dan berhadapan langsung dengan si kembar, menatap keheranan. Dan ketika dirinya tidak paham dengan hal lucu apa yang ditertawakan dua kakaknya, ia fokus lagi dengan gambarnya yang lain.

"Lho, kirain udah ke atas."

Minhyun datang sambil membawa tiga toples plastik yang ditumpuk ke atas dalam pelukannya. Ia menghampiri Seongwoo dan berjalan mengekor Seongwoo yang naik tangga lebih dulu. "Kan aku nungguin kamu," jawab Seongwoo pelan. Meski begitu, Minhyun tetap mendengarnya dan membalas ucapannya dengan seulas senyum yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Seongwoo di depan sana.

...

...

Ketika pintu studio di buka, suara riuh yang sebelumnya terdengar mendadak senyap. Seongwoo masuk diikuti Minhyun di belakangnya. Jaehwan menyikut perut Jonghyun ketika matanya menangkap siluet perempuan langsing yang berjalan di belakang Seongwoo.

Setelah menaruh tiga toples berisikan camilan, Minhyun bisa mendengar bisikan pelan Seongwoo di telinganya yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya sama-sama." Kemudian berbalik dan menutup pintu studio pelan-pelan.

Satu detik setelah pintu studio tertutup, suara teriakan melengking Jaehwan membuat Seongwoo memgangi dadanya karena kaget. Ia mendelik ke arah Jaehwan yang nampaknya masih heboh dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Wooooo! Petrus samyang, Bro!"

Keempat orang tadi segera duduk melingkar di sisi kosong Seongwoo. Daniel membuka toples berisi kacang telur dan mengambil satu tangkupan kacang di genggaman tangannya. Ia mulai memakan kacangnya satu persatu sambil menunggu Seongwoo buka suara.

Semuanya memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Seongwoo, menuntut penjelasan. Terutama Jonghyun yang menatapnya paling intens dari yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian? Kayak gak pernah liat orang ganteng aja." Seongwoo berujar santai. Ia mengambil beberapa butir kacang dari tangan Daniel dan melahapnya, membuat si empunya mendengus tidak terima.

"Banter banget gasnya, Mas. Baru isi bensin ya?" Canda Hyunbin.

Seongwoo tersenyum remeh, "Kalo gak digas, nanti ketikung orang."

Jonghyun langsung memukul kepala Seongwoo dari belakang. Tiga orang yang lain tertawa melihat raut kesakitan Seongwoo. "Modus mulu! Kalo suka itu kasih kepastian, jangan dimodusin aja."

"Baru kenal masa langsung di ajakin komitmen. Yang ada dia nanti ilfeel sama aku. Dikira aku orang gila gak punya kerjaan yang main ajak anak orang kawin."

Daniel mengangguk setuju, "Bener tuh, Mas. Dideketin aja dulu, nanti kalo dianya kasih respon positif barulah diajak komitmen. Lagian nih ya masih kuliah, belum punya penghasilan tetap masa berani-beraninya ngawinin anak orang. Kalo bapaknya tanya 'punya aset apa aja?' kita jawab, 'punya cinta' aku yakin gak bakal diterima."

"Hari gini makan cinta? Gak kenyang, Bro," tambah Jaehwan. Yang lainnya tertawa. " _As expected_ dari si petualang cinta," lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Daniel yang tersenyum bangga.

"Ya tapi ini perempuannya adekku sendiri, jadi jangan main-main," jelas Jonghyun. "Aku sih oke-oke aja kalo sama temenku, apalagi Seongwoo. Tapi, perasaan Minhyun jangan dibuat mainan. Dia adekku satu-satunya, aku gak bisa liat dia disakitin sama laki-laki gak tanggung jawab."

"Mas Seongwoo serius gak nih? Jangan-jangan karena mbak Minhyun cantik doang, terus seneng. Kalo gitu buat aku aja mbak Minhyunnya," ucap Hyunbin sambil mengunyah kacang.

"Jujur aja, _visual comes first_. Tapi yang bikin kita ngerasa nyaman sama seseorang kan bukan tampangnya, tapi hatinya. Aku seneng pas tau ternyata itu Minhyun yang bantuin ponakanku naik eskalator di toko buku soalnya aku lupa ninggalin mereka di lantai bawah. Aku tambah seneng pas tadi liat mereka bertiga keliatan nyaman banget main sama Minhyun."

Jonghyun diam-diam tersenyum kecil mendengarkan penuturan Seongwoo. Dia kenal Seongwoo tidak satu atau dua hari, tapi sejak awal masa ospek sampai semester lima ini. Meskipun tidak terhitung lama, tapi Jonghyun yakin dengan kemantapan hati mahasiswa Psikologi ini.

"Aku terharu, Mas. Asli."

Jaehwan mendapat satu toyoran di dahinya dari Hyunbin. Ia meringis kesakitan, kemudian balas memukul Hyunbin dan juga Daniel yang tertawa bodoh.

...

...

"Seongwoo? Mau pulang?"

Suara lembut dari wanita paruh baya yang Seongwoo dengar datang dari dapur, membuatnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika ibu Jonghyun mendekatinya yang baru saja turun dari tangga. "Iya, sudah mau magrib. Nanti anak-anak dicariin sama Mamah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kata si Adek itu keponakan kamu ya? Ternyata kamu udah jadi om ya, Seongwoo?" Wanita itu menepuk ringan punggung Seongwoo, kemudian mengelusnya. "Udah siap jadi ayah kalo gini kan? Udah bisa ngurus keponakannya gitu, kayak ayah muda."

Seongwoo salah tingkah. "Kalo jadi ayah sih belum siap, belum punya penghasilan tetap. Nanti anak istrinya mau dikasih makan apa, Bun?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai ke ruang tamu. Sambil tersenyum ibu Jonghyun menjawab, "Kalo ada niatan buat nikah, pasti ada aja rezekinya kok, Mas. Buat istri, buat anak juga."

"Iya, Bun. Tapi saya masih ingin kejar karir dulu. Saya juga yakin, perempuan sekarang pasti ingin berkarir dulu sebelum menikah karena banyak dari mereka yang tidak diizinkan suaminya kerja lagi. Saya hargai itu, Bun, karena sekolah itu gak mudah."

"Pasti banyak ibu-ibu yang minta ke Mamahnya buat jadiin Mas Seongwoo menantunya selesai kuliah nanti ya? Yang modelannya macem kamu gini susah lho dicarinya."

"Gak juga ah, Bun," Seongwoo tersipu malu. Ia kemudian berpamitan sebelum keluar rumah, "Seongwoo pulang dulu ya, Bun. Assalamualaikum."

Setelah mendapat jawaban salam dari ibunya Jonghyun dan Minhyun, Seongwoo segera memakai sepatunya dan beranjak keluar halaman. Di depan dia bisa melihat keponakannya sedang main kejar-kejaran bersama Minhyun.

Seongwoo menyunggingkan senyum, membayangkan betapa bahagianya punya keluarga kecil bahagia seperti kakak-kakaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyadarkan diri dari pikiran aneh yang terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya ketika melihat tawa Minhyun yang begitu lepas kala bermain dengan keponakannya.

Ia menghampiri Guanlin dan berjongkok untuk menarik bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Guanlin bergerak meminta dilepaskan dan akhirnya Seongwoo mengalah untuk melepas Guanlin dari pelukannya.

"Panggil Mas Woojin sama Kak Jihoon, udah mau magrib, ayo pulang," bisik Seongwoo di telinga Guanlin.

Guanlin terhenyak, "Lho?! Gak mau pulang, Bang. Aku masih mau main sama Kakak Minhyun."

"Besok kan bisa main lagi. Nanti kamu dicariin Nenek," bujuk Seongwoo.

Guanlin cemberut, tapi dia tetap memberitahukan Woojin dan Jihoon bahwa mereka akan pulang. Si kembar langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan sama-sama merengek tidak mau pulang.

"Besok bisa main lagi kok." Minhyun menghampiri mereka bertiga dan mengelus surai gelap tiga bocah itu satu persatu.

Seongwoo berdiri, "Tuh, kata Kakak Minhyun besok bisa main lagi."

"Ya udah," jawab Jihoon pasrah. Ia akhirnya mencium tangan Minhyun untuk berpamitan diikuti dua bocah laki-laki di belakangnya.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk tiga bocah itu, Seongwoo berbalik untuk menemui Minhyun yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Minhyun, makasih ya udah jagain mereka. Maaf ngerepotin."

Minhyun mengangguk, "Gak repot kok. Aku malah seneng soalnya gak pernah punya adek."

"Mereka nurut kalo sama kamu. Beda lagi kalo sama aku, urakan. Makannya aku tadi takut kalo semisal mereka bikin rusuh di sini, eh ternyata enggak," ucap Seongwoo. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, "Pokoknya terima kasih."

"Iya sama-sama," balas Minhyun disertai sebuah senyum tulus yang sukses membuat jantung Seongwoo berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

...

...

" _Jonghyun, aku tadi kelupaan_."

Jonghyun diam sebentar, mengubah posisi sebelum menjawab pernyataan Seongwoo. "Apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Seongwoo diseberang telepon mengangguk antusias, tapi Jonghyun jelas tidak melihatnya. " _Iya ada_ ," jawabnya dengan ceria.

"Apa?"

Dia bersiap turun dari kasur sebelum jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Seongwoo selanjutnya membuatnya ingin mengumpat.

" _Id line nya Minhyun belum_."

.

.

.

.

padahal udah selesai sbmptn tapi masih belum ada mood untuk nulis lagi. aku pengen nulissss ayoo dong moodnya datanglah kepadaku huhu

maaf ya kalo ceritaku cringe abis huhu soalnya seongwoo cocok jadi kayak gitu wkwk


	7. Rencana Liburan

"Apa lagi sih?"

Seongwoo yang sedang asik main game di ponselnya terusik dengan kedatangan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya bocah perempuan itu tanpa aba-aba langsung naik ke atas punggung Seongwoo yang posisinya tengkurap sambil mengoperasikan ponselnya. "Turun dong, kamu berat tau. Abang gak bisa napas," perintahnya.

Seongwoo tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel padahal Jihoon sudah memukuli punggungnya keras-keras. Ia memang merengek kesakitan akibat ulah keponakan perempuannya itu, tapi belum ada inisiatif dari Seongwoo untuk berhenti bermain dan mengatensi kehadiran Jihoon di sana.

"Abang, ayo temenin aku renang!" Sekali lagi Jihoon memukul-mukul punggung lebar Seongwoo. Ketika dirasa tak ada respon, bocah perempuan itu akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di atas punggung si paman dan menghentakkan kakinya di sana.

Berhasil. Karena akhirnya Seongwoo menjerit-jerit kesakitan dan meletakkan ponselnya untuk menurunkan Jihoon dari punggungnya. "Sakit tau! Nanti kalo Abang patah tulang gimana?"

"Aaayooooo!"

Jihoon tidak peduli. Setelah turun dari punggung Seongwoo, ia lantas menarik tangan Seongwoo agar bangun dari posisi tidurannya. "Abang ayooooo!"

Meskipun usahanya sia-sia karena tubuh kecilnya mana mungkin bisa membuat tubuh Seongwoo yang berkali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Jihoon tidak putus asa. Ia mengelitiki perut Seongwoo sampai si empunya tertawa kegelian dan akhirnya bangun dari posisi malasnya.

"Aduh ngapain sih. Enak di rumah aja lah, di luar panas nanti kamu gosong kayak Om Jaehwan," ujar Seongwoo.

"Ayo buruan, Abang!" Jihoon memekik kesal sembari tetap menarik-narik tangan Seongwoo untuk berdiri.

"Males Abang tuh, Jihoon. Gak ada temen-temen, Abang males kalo sendirian," kini giliran Seongwoo yang merengek di depan Jihoon. Bocah perempuan itu terlihat semakin jengkel karena si Abang tidak kunjung berdiri.

"Sama Kakak Minhyun, Abang! Ajak Kak Minhyun juga!" Ia merengek kesal. "Sama Om Daniel juga! Om Hyunbin! Om Jaehwan! Bang Jonghyun juga! Ayo!"

Seongwoo mendesah, "Ya udah iya iya, nanti Abang ajakin mereka. Udah kamu sana ganti baju dulu."

Jihoon tersenyum senang dan segera beranjak ke kamar untuk berganti baju dan memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini pada dua saudaranya yang lain.

Seongwoo tersenyum kecut, "Hadeh nasib! Liburan kok tambah pegel iki piye..."

 **o0o**

"Seneng banget keliatannya kamu, Dan. Kenopo toh?" Jaehwan meringis kecil menatap Daniel yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Opo?" Raut wajah Daniel yang sejak tadi tersenyum senang langsung berubah ketika menatap sengit Jaehwan. Laki-laki kelahiran Surabaya itu masuk ke rumah Seongwoo, meninggalkan Jaehwan yang kebingungan melihat sifat Daniel yang menurutnya aneh.

Daniel tersenyum kembali ketika melihat tiga bocah keponakan Seongwoo yang tengah duduk-duduk di beranda depan ketika Daniel memasuki halaman rumah. "Halooo Jihoon!" Sapa Daniel ceria.

Jihoon yang tadinya asik bermain dengan dua saudaranya langsung lari-larian menuju Daniel dan memeluknya. "Jihoon kangen Om Daniel," ujarnya senang. Daniel langsung menggendong Jihoon dan membawanya masuk ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Seongwoo terlebih dahulu.

Jaehwan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Daniel ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Daniel punya satu adik di Surabaya, sekarang sudah kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Adiknya perempuan, mirip sekali dengan Jihoon kata Daniel. Jaehwan sendiri yang dengar kemarin setelah Seongwoo membawa tiga keponakannya itu ke rumah Jonghyun.

"Hyunbin katanya langsung berangkat ke sana sendiri, Mas, dia masih di rumah pakdenya," ucap Daniel membacakan sederet pesan yang masuk ke aplikasi chattingnya. "Mas Jonghyun masih otw," lanjutnya.

Seongwoo ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ya udah kalian di sini dulu ya jagain bocil-bocilku. Aku mau ngambil barang-barangnya mereka."

"Oke siap!" Daniel dan Jaehwan kompak menjawab.

Sepeninggal Seongwoo, tiga bocah itu langsung mengerubungi Daniel dan Jaehwan yang kini sedang duduk di karpet ruang tamu. Guanlin dan Woojin mengajak Jaehwan untuk ikut main robot-robotan. Sedangkan Daniel di monopoli Jihoon sendirian. Mereka asik sendiri main dokter-dokteran sampai dua bocah laki-laki itu iri dan memaksa untuk ikut bermain dengan Jihoon dan Daniel.

Jadi, kini situasinya adalah Jaehwan dan Daniel berbaring dengan bantal kursi yang mereka tiduri. Jihoon dan Woojin sebagai dokter, sedangkan Guanlin sebagai perawat yang membawakan dua kakaknya peralatan operasi dan obat-obatan.

Tak lama, Seongwoo akhirnya keluar kamar membawa satu tas punggung berisi pakaian ganti dan tiga pelampung di tangan kiri untuk tiga keponakannya yang terlalu aktif. Ia kerepotan membawa pelampung berbentuk bebek sebanyak tiga buah itu hingga hampir menabrak meja televisi yang dilewatinya. Jaehwan dan Daniel yang masih berperan sebagai pasien menahan tawanya.

Tepat ketika Seongwoo melewati ruang tamu, Jonghyun diikuti Minhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaki Daniel yang panjang ia renggangkan hingga menyentuh kaki Seongwoo yang tengah berjalan. Seongwoo terjatuh di depan Jonghyun dan Minhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Daniel, Jaehwan, Jonghyun, Minhyun, dan trio tertawa lebar.

Seongwoo mengelus sikunya yang kesakitan.

 **o0o**

 _halo frins! aku kangen banget! kangen nulis, kangen kalian juga._ _kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sok sibuk banget huhuhu sok-sokan padahal baru jadi maba hehehe_. _bentar lagi aku uas, doain ya. rencananya setelah uas aku mau lanjut cerita ini sampe selesai, jd daybreak aku pending dulu. semoga ga hanya wacana._ _oh ya maaf kalo chapter ini b aja, banyak yg typo. aku nulisnya di tengah2 belajar buat uas psikologi sosial ㅠㅠ_


	8. Di Antara Persimpangan

Seongwoo asli Malang. Lahir dan besar di kota yang terkenal dengan buah apelnya ini. Setiap libur hari raya atau libur akhir semester tidak ada jadwal untuknya pulang ke kampung halaman. Semua saudaranya asli Malang. Jadi, hidup Seongwoo hanya seputar Malang, Malang, dan Malang lagi.

Itu dulu, kalau sekarang sedikit berbeda. Sedikit saja. Kakak perempuannya kini tinggal di Bandung bersama suaminya. Ketika libur akhir semester satu, dia nekat naik kereta sendiri ke Bandung untuk liburan. Berbekal google maps di ponselnya, ia akhirnya bisa menemukan rumah Sungwoon dan menghabiskan waktu satu minggunya di sana sebelum kembali lagi ke Malang.

Di liburan semester dua, setelah hari raya, tepatnya sebelum Seongwoo sibuk menjadi panitia ospek mahasiswa baru, ia liburan sebentar ke Surabaya. Mengunjungi kakak keduanya yang menetap di sana bersama istrinya. Dongho di Surabaya sejak kuliah, kemudian kerja, dan juga menikah dengan Kenta yang notabenenya orang Surabaya.

Ketika dua kakaknya sudah meninggalkan Malang, tinggallah Seongwoo dan kedua orang tuanya di Malang. Seongwoo sebenarnya ingin pergi merantau juga seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain, tapi mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah berumur, Seongwoo tidak setega itu untuk pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua. Biarlah ia tetap di Malang, yang penting kedua orang tuanya tak kesepian.

Jadi urusan Malang, Seongwoo sudah hapal luar dalam. Mau rekomendasi warung soto ayam yang murah meriah dan enak? Tanya saja sama dia. Pasti langsung diantar ke tempat. Mau ke mana saja, Seongwoo tahu tempatnya.

Musim liburan seperti ini daerah padat sekitaran Suhat sedikit lebih lengang. Seongwoo tak perlu khawatir harus bermacet-macet ria ketika mengendarai mobil di jalan ini. Namun, di musim liburan ini daerah wisata seperti Batu jelas lebih padat dari biasanya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu untuk naik ke Batu.

Ini hari Senin. Menurut perkiraan Seongwoo ㅡkalau tidak meleset, Batu sedang lengang-lengangnya. Jadi ia bisa sedikit santai meskipun berangkat dari rumahnya lebih siang.

Jonghyun memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Seongwoo. Sepeda motor Daniel dan Jaehwan juga di parkir di garasi rumah. Mereka pergi menggunakan satu mobil, yakni milik Seongwoo. Milik ayahnya sebetulnya karena Seongwoo belum punya penghasilan sebanyak itu untuk mencicil mobil.

Posisinya begini: Jonghyun yang mengemudi, Seongwoo duduk di sampingnya. Trio bocah duduk di tengah bersama Minhyun. Sedangkan Daniel dan Jaehwan di belakang. Perlengkapan seperti baju, alat renang, dan sebagainya di taruh di bagasi belakang. Sekantong makanan ringan diletakkan di kursi tengah, tempat Minhyun dan bocah-bocah duduk agar aksesnya lebih gampang ketika mereka ingin ngemil-ngemil di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Oh ya, Hyunbin mana?" Tanya Minhyun ketika memasuki mobil. Ia jadi orang terakhir yang masuk dan baru menyadari bahwa satu personel mereka tidak ada di sana.

Jaehwan berdehem singkat, "Cie nanyain Hyunbin cie." Daniel yang ada di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan menggoda. "Cie Mas Seongwoo gak ditanyain, malah nanyain Hyunbin cie."

"Apasih bocah," sewot Seongwoo.

Minhyun hanya tertawa geli. "Seongwoo kan udah di sini ngapain juga ditanyain," ujarnya.

"Tuh dengerin tuh. Aku kan selalu ada di pikirannya Minhyun, jadi gak perlu dicariin," balas Seongwoo sambil menoleh ke belakang dan menaik-naikkan alisnya kepada Minhyun.

Jonghyun yang tadinya sibuk menyetir langsung rem mendadak ketika melihat kaca spion tengah mobil dan mendapati Seongwoo yang menggoda adik perempuannya. Seongwoo terlempar ke depan. Untungnya tadi ia sudah pasang sabuk pengaman, jadi jidat seksinya tidak terbentur dashbor mobil.

"Yang bener dong woy bawa mobilnya! Mobil bapak nih! Kalo lecet mau tanggung jawab???"

 **o0o**

Tujuan Seongwoo kalau ke Batu itu cuma dua. Kalau gak alun-alun ya Selecta. Karena sekarang mau renang, jadi tujuannya jelas Selecta.

Tempat ini andalannya Seongwoo banget kalau sedang liburan. Alasannya yang pertama karena adem. Yang kedua, harga tiketnya murah. Udah. Kriteria tempat liburan menurut Seongwoo cuma berdasarkan dua hal itu aja. Yang penting adem dan murah.

Padahal kalau mau renang, di Lapangan Rampal juga bisa. Seongwoo lebih milih renang di sini ya karena itu tadi, adem. Malang panas, Seongwoo gak suka.

"Aku sebagai penduduk Jawa Timur merasa sangat bosan liburan ke Batu khususnya Selecta," ucap Daniel yang diangguki Jaehwan, ketika mobil mereka akan masuk ke area parkir tempat wisata. "Andalannya Mas Seongwoo banget lah pokoknya kalo ke sini. Sampe mblenger aku," timpal Jaehwan.

Jonghyun tertawa membenarkan. Iya sih, tahun lalu waktu mereka rencana liburan berlima juga ke Selecta. "Sampe hapal kali bapak-bapak yang jaga loketnya. Arek iki maneh..." sahut Jonghyun.

"Aku udah lama lho gak pernah ke Batu. Kalo lagi libur palingan jalan-jalannya ke sekitar Malang aja. Gak jauh-jauh dari Matos, MOG, alun-alun, balkot, sama Rampal," ujar Minhyun. Mata perempuan itu masih lekat menatap pemandangan dari kaca mobil.

"Iya lah wong tiap diajakin liburan gak mau," balas Jonghyun. "Terakhir ke Batu dua tahun yang lalu gak sih?"

"Walah, Mbak, aku ke Batu bolak-balik sampe hapal. Besok-besok kalo mau liburan ke Batu ajak aku aja nanti tak anterin." Jaehwan di kursi belakang menyahuti.

Seongwoo langsung menoleh, menatap Jaehwan tak suka. "Apaan. Mending sama aku aja kalo kamu mau jalan-jalan. Tak anterin sampe ke Malang Selatan juga oke aja."

Daniel terkikik, "Santai dong, Mas, kayak bocil-bocil tuh. Baru masuk mobil, AC nyala, langsung molor."

"Seongwoo banget mereka. Nemplek, langsung molor."

Ucapan Jonghyun membuat seisi mobil tertawa keras. Membangunkan Jihoon dan Woojin yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak.

"Udah sampe ya, Kak?" Tanya Jihoon sambil mengucek mata. Daniel yang duduk tepat di belakangnya langsung mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas seraya menjawab, "Kamu sih molor terus."

o0o

Tiga bocah yang baru bangun tidur itu aktif berlarian ke sana ke mari. Seongwoo yang membawa tas ransel isi pakaian ganti mereka dan dirinya sendiri kewalahan ketika harus mengumpulkan tiga bocah kelebihan energi yang ngeluyur sendiri-sendiri.

Pelampung bebek masing-masing dibawa oleh Daniel, Jaehwan, dan Hyunbin. Hyunbin datang lebih dulu dan sudah menunggu di parkiran ketika pasukan Seongwoo datang. Jonghyun dan Minhyun jalan beriringan membawa rantang makanan dan tas berisi pakaian ganti teman-temannya.

"Bang, aku nyebur ya?" Guanlin berdiri di tepian kolam renang untuk dewasa. Bocah itu menyelupkan kakinya yang terbalut sandal ke dalam kolam.

Seongwoo yang sebelumnnya mengejar Woojin, langsung berbalik arah dan menggendong Guanlin menjauh dari tepian kolam. "Itu kolamnya buat orang gede! Buat anak kecil nanti di sana renangnya," tegas Seongwoo. Sedangkan Guanlin hanya mengangguk saja, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Minhyun menyerahkan rantang berisi makanan yang ia bawa kepada Hyunbin, kemudian menghampiri Jihoon dan Woojin yang berdiri di depan stan sosis bakar. "Nanti ya, Kakak beliin. Sekarang cari tempat dulu, katanya mau renang." Perempuan itu dengan telaten menyeret si kembar untuk masuk kembali ke rombongan. Jihoon dan Woojin tidak membantah. Mereka malah senang karena dijanjikan sosis bakar nanti selesai renang oleh Minhyun.

Mereka naik ke atas, mencari tempat yang pas digunakan untuk menyimpan barang bawaan selagi mereka berenang. Di dekat taman bunga, tepatnya di bawah pohon, Hyunbin dan Daniel menggelar tikar pandan yang mereka bawa kemudian menata tas-tas di atasnya. Seongwoo masih sibuk menyeret si bungsu Guanlin menjauh dari kolam renang untuk anak yang tadi mereka lewati. Guanlin kekeuh ingin segera masuk kolam dalam keadaan baju lengkap. Seongwoo langsung saja menggendong Guanlin menjauh, membuat bocah itu meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya.

Jihoon dan Woojin anteng berganti baju dengan pakaian renang dibantu oleh Minhyun dan Daniel ketika Seongwoo datang bersama Guanlin dalam gendongannya. "Iya, aduh, bentar ganti baju dulu." Ucap Seongwoo kepada Guanlin. Bocah empat tahun bertubuh besar itu diturunkan Seongwoo di atas tikar dan segera melepas baju Guanlin untuk diganti dengan pakaian renang yang mereka bawa.

Sedang Minhyun, Daniel, dan Seongwoo mengurus tiga bocah kebanyakan tingkah untuk berganti baju, Jaehwan, Hyunbin, dan Jonghyun sudah siap dari kamar ganti dengan pakaian renang mereka masing-masing. Setelah membantu Jihoon ganti pakaian, Daniel langsung membuka kemeja dan celana yang ia gunakan dan menyisakan kaos putih tanpa lengan serta celana boxer. Ia kemudian menggiring tiga bocah yang sudah siap dengan pelampungnya masing-masing ke kolam renang, diikuti Hyunbin, Jaehwan, dan Jonghyun.

Setelah pasukan yang siap berenang itu sudah pergi ke kolam, Seongwoo langsung merebahkan diri di atas tikar dengan kepala beralaskan tasnya yang sudah mulai menipis. Minhyun melepas sandalnya, lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping Seongwoo yang tiduran. "Gak renang juga?" tanyanya. Seongwoo menggeleng, "Kamu?" Ia balik bertanya.

Minhyun sibuk melipat pakaian anak-anak yang setelah ganti langsung digeletakkan begitu saja, sembari menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo. "Kalo semuanya renang, siapa yang jaga barang-barang?"

"Ada aku kok. Kamu kalo mau renang ga papa renang aja, biar aku jagain barang-barangnya," jawab Seongwoo.

"Gak bawa baju renang. Aku kira tadi kamu ikutan renang juga, jadi aku gak bawa baju renang, biar aku yang jaga barang-barangnya."

"Sebenernya pengen join renang juga sih, tapi mager." Seongwoo semakin menyamankan dirinya dengan jaketnya yang ia gunakan sebagai selimut. "Mau tidur aja, bentar. Nanti bangunin ya."

Belum genap sepuluh menit sejak Seongwoo memejamkan mata dan Minhyun bermain ponsel sambil sesekali memotret pemandangan bunga-bunga di depannya, laki-laki 20 tahun itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan mengagetkan Minhyun. Seongwoo kemudian mengambil pakaian dari tasnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar ganti. "Aku mau ikutan renang deh, kamu tunggu sini ya."

o0o

Delapan orang yang kelelahan setelah berenang itu sebagian duduk di atas tikar, sebagian lagi duduk beralaskan sandal masing-masing karena lebar tikar tidak mampu menampung mereka bersembilan. Masih dengan kondisi basah sehabis berenang dan handuk masing-masing yang menutupi tubuh sambil menggigil kedinginan, mereka berdelapan lahap menyantap makanan yang dibawa Minhyun dan Jonghyun dari rumah.

Hyunbin yang menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu lantas bergegas mengambil baju ganti dan peralatan mandi untuk segera bebersih diri. Diikuti kemudian oleh Jaehwan. Woojin yang melihat Jaehwan bersiap untuk mandi langsung meletakkan bungkus kosong makanannya dan meminta ikut Jaehwa untuk mandi bersama. Minhyun yang sudah makan duluan sembari menunggu pasukan berenang-lah yang siap siaga menyiapkan baju ganti dan peralatan mandi untuk mereka. Jaehwan pun menuntun Woojin menuju kamar mandi, bersama Jonghyun juga yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Jihoon udah makannya?" tanya Minhyun. Gadis cilik itu mengangguk, "Udah, Kak," ia menjawab semangat.

"Mau mandi sekarang?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Tersisa Daniel, Seongwoo, serta si kecil Guanlin yang kerepotan menghabiskan makanannya, tengah menunggu giliran untuk mandi. "Mas," panggil Daniel tiba-tiba.

Seongwoo menoleh, "Hm?"

"Sebenernya kamu beneran seneng sama Mbak Minhyun?" Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Daniel menanyakan hal tersebut. Hanya tiba-tiba terlintas saja di otaknya ketika melihat Seongwoo yang menggigil kedinginan karena diterpa angin.

"Kenapa?" Seongwoo balik bertanya.

"Yo, ga papa, cuma tiba-tiba kepikiran aja. Gak kok, Mas, aku gak bakal nikung kalo semisal Mas Seongwoo beneran suka sama Mbak Minhyun. Cuma kepo," ia meringis.

Pertanyaan Daniel sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan biasa, tapi Seongwoo tiba-tiba kepikiran sampai melamun. Jadi sebenarnya dia memang suka sama Minhyun, atau cuma mengagumi saja karena Minhyun cantik? Sampai Hyunbin kembali dari mandinya dan Daniel pergi mandi duluan meninggalkan Seongwoo yang menunggui Guanlin makan, pertanyaan Daniel terngiang di pikirannya. Suka, atau tidak?

"Mas, gak mandi?" Pertanyaan Hyunbin membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melirik Guanlin yang kini tengah meminum segelas teh hangat setelah menghabiskan makanannya. "Oh, iya, ayo mandi dulu." Seongwoo menggendong Guanlin dan membawa tas kresek berisikan pakaian ganti untuk dirinya dan Guanlin yang tadi telah disiapkan oleh Minhyun sebelumnya. "Jaga tas ya," sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berpesan kepada Hyunbin dan dijawab Hyunbin dengan memberikan jempolnya.

Minhyun kembali sambil menuntun Jihoon dan membawa beberapa tas kresek hitam, milik Jaehwan, Jonghyun, dan Woojin yang tadi ia temui di kamar mandi. Mereka bertiga sekarang tengah antri membeli sosis bakar dan kopi hangat di stan-stan dekat kolam renang. Hyunbin langsung bergegas mengambil barang bawaan dari tangan Minhyun tanpa diminta terlebih dahulu. Minhyun berujar terima kasih dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh Hyunbin.

Minhyun duduk di atas tikar dengan Jihoon dipangkuannya. Ia menggosok pelan rambut Jihoon yang masih basah dengan handuk. Sedang Hyunbin duduk di depannya bermain ponsel bersama Jihoon. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mengajari Jihoon cara memainkan permainan di ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan Jihoon di mana ia harus meletakkan tanaman guna melawan zombie yang akan berdatangan.

"Mbak Minhyun lagi pdkt ya sama Mas Seongwoo?" Hyunbin bertanya tiba-tiba. Masih dengan menunduk karena mengajari Jihoon bermain game ponsel.

"Pdkt gimana maksud kamu?" Minhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku sama Seongwoo cuma temenan aja. Lagian baru kenal." Tangan Minhyun kini menyisir rambut pendek sebahu Jihoon dengan sisir kecil yang Seongwoo bawa di dalam tasnya.

"Mas Seongwoo kan suka sama kamu, Mbak." Hyunbin mendongakkan kepala, menatap Minhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Seongwoo gak pernah bilang gitu."

"Belum," tukas Hyunbin cepat.

"Apa sih." Minhyun salah tingkah.

"Mbak Minhyun suka ya?" tanya Hyunbin lagi. Laki-laki itu masih mengawasi Jihoon yang bermain dengan ponselnya sambil curi-curi melihat respon Minhyun atas pertanyaannya.

"Apaan, orang gak kok," jawab Minhyun. "Kenapa kamu tumben nanya-nanya?"

Hyunbin menggeleng. Ia kembali lagi bermain ponsel bersama Jihoon. Kini ponsel beralih ke tangannya dan Jihoon yang tadinya duduk di pangkuan Minhyun berpindah ke pangkuan Hyunbin, mengamati yang lebih tua bermain.

"Kamu masih sama adek tingkat itu?" Hyunbin langsung menoleh. Jihoon yang menyadari Hyunbin tidak memerhatikan ponselnya lagi langsung merebut benda persegi panjang itu dari tangan Hyunbin. "Adek tingkat yang mana?" Hyunbin bertanya bingung.

"Anak admin publik," Minhyun menambahkan. "Yang waktu itu pernah kamu jadiin foto profil."

"Oh." Hyunbin mengangguk mengerti. "Dia gebetan aja, sekarang udah gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia udah punya pacar anak kedokteran hewan. Aku mah gak ada apa-apanya sama pacarnya yang sekarang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Terus sekarang lagi deket sama siapa?"

Hyunbin mengendikkan bahu. "Gak ada. Lagi gak pengen punya hubungan. Masih pengen seneng-seneng aja sama temen-temen, menikmati masa muda sebelum skripsian," jawabnya. "Gak pengen jadi budak cinta buat sekarang, mungkin nanti kalo nemu yang pas," lanjutnya sambil tertawa di akhir kalimat. Minhyun jadi ikutan tertawa.

"Cukup sama kamu sih, Mbak, aku jadi bucin abis. Setelah itu nanti aja sama istri baru jadi bucin lagi."

Minhyun tersenyum, "Yah dulu kan masih remaja baru puber, baru kenal cinta. Padahal pas udah putus ya gini-gini aja."

"Mbak Minhyun sendiri juga sama? Beneran jomblo sampe sekarang?" Nada bicara Hyunbin mulai lebih santai sekarang, berusaha untuk menikmati suasana nyaman di antara mereka lagi.

"Sama kayak kamu, nunggu yang pas," jawab Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengelus surai hitam Jihoon yang duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya menyisir helai demi helai untuk mengurangi rasa canggung yang bersarang di awal di antara mereka. "Udah dateng kok yang pas, itu Mas Seongwoo," Hyunbin tersenyum dengan tulus. Dagunya menunjuk ke arah Seongwoo yang berjalan di kejauhan menuju mereka sembari menyeret Guanlin.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil.

o0o

 ** _Eh, eh minhyunbin nongol dikit gaes hehehhe karena aku kangen banget banget sama mereka. oh yaaa aku baru bisa update ceritanya sekarang, maaf yaaa. sekarang lagi libur nih jadi aku usahain buat selesain cerita ini dulu. semoga ga tiba-tiba males._**

 ** _aku tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin triangle love story antara seongwoo x minhyun x hyunbin, tapi nanti konfliknya panjaaaaang trus ga jadi hehehehe aku ga mau hyunbin jadi pho /eh_**


End file.
